Julia and Percy Jackson and the Olympians:The Lightning Thief
by Deception within Silence
Summary: (ABANDONED) Percy has a twin sister named Andromeda Juliana Jackson AKA Julia Jackson. Julia and Percy has been kicked out of a boarding school... again. Somehow monster and gods has sprung into their life from a Greek Mythology textbook. Can they save their mother from Hades and find the stolen Master Bolt and clear their name? And also suffer a betrayal from a friend
1. Hags and Pens-Swords

**A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

**This is my first story, okay so review!**

**So sorry for the slow updates because my parents are taking away my computer/iphone time these days for like 2 or 5 hours which sucks!**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Julia <em>**_**and Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lightning Thief**_

_**Chapter 1**_

* * *

><p><em>I Accidently Vaporize my Pre-Algebra Teacher with the help of my sister<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Look, I didn't want to be a half-blood<strong>

If you're reading this because you think you might be one, my advice is: close this book right now. Believe whatever lie your mom or dad told you about your birth, and try to lead a normal life.

Being a half-blood is dangerous. It's scary. Most of the time, it gets you killed in painful, nasty ways.

If you're a normal kid, reading this because you think it's fiction. Read on. I envy you for being able to believe that none of this ever happened.

But if you recognize yourself in these page-if you feel something stirring inside-stop reading immediately. you might one of us. And once you know that, it's only a matter of time before _they _sense it too, and they'll come for you.

Don't say I didn't warn you.

My name is Percy Jackson and my sister is Julia Jackson.

We are twelve years old. Until a few months ago, We were boarding students at Yancy Academy, a private school for troubled kids in upstate New York.

Are we troubled kids?

Yeah you could say that.

I could start at any point in our short miserable life to prove it, but things really started going bad last May, when our sixth-grade class took a filed trip to Manhattan-twenty-nine mental-case kids and two teachers on a yellow school bus, heading to the Metropolitan Museum of Art to look at ancient Greek and Roman stuff.

I know-sounds like torture. Most Yancy field trips were.

But Mr. Brunner, our Latin teacher, was leading this trip, so I had hopes.

Mr. Brunner was this middle-aged guy in a motorized wheelchair. He had thinning hair and a frayed tweed jacket, which always smells like coffee. You wouldn't think he'd was cool, but he told stories and jokes and let us play games in class. He also had this awesome collection of Roman armor and weapons, so he was the only teacher whose class didn't put me to sleep without the exception of Julia, who loves to learn mythology.

I hoped the trip would be okay. At least, I hoped that for once I wouldn't get in trouble.

Boy, was I wrong because my sister says we have very bad luck that can kill us. Well she was right, not that I was always wrong and I am getting off topic now- so let's get back to my story telling.

See, bad things happen to us on field trips. Like at our fifth-grade school, when we went to Saratoga battlefield, I had this accident with a Revolutionary War cannon. I wasn't aiming for the school bus, but of course I got expelled anyway, While my sister shot all the cannons aiming at the people who were annoying her which was all of the kids. Of course she got expelled so she wants to keep an eye on me, being a super-protective sister since Gabe and I am getting off topic again. And before that, at our fourth-grade school, when we took a behind-the-scenes tour of the Marine World shark pool, I sort of hit the wrong lever on the catwalk and our class took an unplanned swim except Julia who had somehow stayed on the catwalk, and then she hit a button on purpose because she got bored and while we were in the shark tank, we were electrocuted in the tank many times because she kept hitting the button and got expelled for paralzing the bones of a couple of kids. And the time before that... Well, you get the idea.

This trip, I was determined to be good while Julia said 'she gonna do a prank on teacher just in case if I get in trouble again and get expelled.

* * *

><p><em>Sweet dreams are made of this<em>

* * *

><p>All the way into the city, I put up with Nancy Bobofit, the freckly, red headed, kleptomaniac girl, hitting my best friend Grover in the back of the head with chunks of peanut butter-and-ketchup while Julia is currently wrestling with her and the other kids are betting who would win, which of course is my big sister.<p>

Grover was an easy target. He was scrawny. He cried when he got frustrated. He must've been held back several grades, because he was the only sixth grader with acne and the start of a wispy beard on his chin which is weird for Julia because she said Grover has to be taller then the other and keeps failing the finals if he already taken it. On top of all that, he was crippled. He had a note excusing him from PE for the rest of his life because he had some kind of muscular disease in his legs. He walked funny, like every step hurt him, but don't let that fool you. You should've seen him run when it was enchilada day in the cafeteria and Julia had a tantrum about that. Even though she is older than me by a year, she acts very immature.

Anyway, after my sister was beating crap out of Nancy Bobofit and has a couple of bruises and Julia was on watched by Mrs. Dodds and now was throwing wads of sand which that stuck in his curly brown hair, and she knew I couldn't do anything back at her because I was already on probation. The headmaster had threatened me with death by in-school suspension if anything bad, embarrassing, or even mildly entertaining happened on the trip, which was unfair for my sister because she loves me to help her on her pranks.

"I'm going to kill her," I mumbled while Julia was trying to comb my hair which is impossible.

"I already did." Julia said as she sounded frustrated.

"Then do it again." I replied as she rolled her eyes and kept combing my hair.

Grover tried to calm me down. "It's okay. I like peaunt butter."

He dodged another piece of Nancy's lunch.

"In your hair and mixed with ketchup?" She questioned as she started to have steam coming out of her ears.

"EWWWW, not that." He answered.

"Stop acting so prissy and a girl." She said.

"HEY!" He yelled as a sandwhich smacked him in the face and Nancy snorted.

"That's it." I started to get up, but Grover pulled me back to my seat and the comb broke and Julia started to get mad.

"That was my last freaking comb!" She raged as she stomped her feet in frustration. And one thing about my older sister, she uses a lot of bad words when Gabe uses them in our-so-wonderful childhood (note the sarcasm there) and she picked them up. But the good thing is she doesn't use swear words, god knows what will happen if she uses them. Her hand was twitching as she reached her backpack but I gave her the puppy dog eyes look as she rolled her eyes and stopped but still looked pissed as steam started to come out of her ears.

"You're already on probation," he reminded me. "You know who'll get blamed if anything happens."

Looking back on it, I wish I'd decked Nancy Bobofit right then and there but Julia already is doing it now because it's her fault she wasted her money on combs to make my hair straight and finish the challenge, which she was dared by a rich kid for $500 dollars for mom. In-school suspension would've been nothing compared to the mess I was about to get myself into.

* * *

><p><em>Who am I to disagree<em>

* * *

><p>Mr. Brunner led the museum tour.<p>

He rode up front in his wheelchair, guiding us through the big echoey galleries, past marble statues and glass cases full of really old black-and-orange pottery.

It blew my mind that this stuff had survived for two thousands, three thousands years.

He gathered us around a thirteen-foot-tall stone column with a big sphinx on the top, and started telling us how it was a grave marker, a _stele_, for a girl about our age. He told us about the carvings on the sides. I was trying to listen to what he had to say, because it was kind of interesting, but everybody around me was talking except Julia who was playing on a 'borrowed' IPhone, and every time I told them to shut up, the other teacher chaperone, Mrs. Dodds, would give me the evil eye.

Mrs. Dodds was this little math teacher from Georgia who always wore a black leather jacket, even though she was fifty years old. She was mean enough to ride a Harley right into your locker. She had come to Yancy halfway through the year, when our last math teacher had a nervous breakdown. I always wondered what happened to her and I keep looking at Julia because she is always the one trying to get the teachers who were annoying her, quit their jobs and go to another school. She shrugs and says "I didn't do it, but who is the one, who made the teacher quit because I want to challenge him to a prank war." Another thing to know is never challenge my sister to a prank war, she always scares me from the pranks she does. From her first day, Mrs. Dodds loved Nancy Bobofit and figured me and my sister were devil spawns. She would point her crooked finger at us and say, "Now, honey," real sweet, and I knew we were going to get after-school detention for a month.

One time, after she'd made me erase answers out of old math workbooks until midnight while Julia had to take off the gum under the desks which was relief for me, I told Grover I didn't think Mrs. Dodds was human. He looked at me, real serious, and said, "You're absolutely right." While Julia looked at him weirdly and did her best WTF face.

Mr. Brunner kept talking about Greek funeral art. Finally, Nancy Bobofit snickered something about the naked guy on the _stele_, and both of us stopped doing what we were doing and turned around and said in unison, "Will you shut the heck up?!"

It came out louder than I meant it to. The whole group laughed. Mr. Brunner stopped his story.

"Mr. and Mrs. Jackson," he said, "do you have a comment?"

My face was totally red. I said, "No, sir."

While Julia looked at him. "No, I was telling little, sweet Nancy to be quiet." She said sarcastically and pointed to her as her other hand started twitching towards her backpack where she put a frying pan...

Yes a frying pan, she has it and uses it like a weapon and you don't want a pan-holding pissed off Julia.

Mr. Brunner pointed to one of the pictures on the _stele_. "Perhaps you'll tell us what this picture represents Mr. Jackson?"

I looked at the carving, and felt a flush of relief, because I actually recognized it. "That's Kronos eating his kids, right?"

"Yes," Mr. Brunner said, obviously not satisfied. "And he did this because ..."

"Well..." I racked my brain to remember. "Kronos was the king god, and—"

"God?" Mr. Brunner asked while my sis was guffawing so much.

"King God my butt." She laughed as Mrs. Dodds glared at her as she shrinked down from her gaze.

"Titan," I corrected myself and glaring at my sister.

"And ... he didn't trust his kids, who were the gods. So, um, Kronos ate them, right? But his wife hid baby Zeus, and gave Kronos a rock to eat instead. And later, when Zeus grew up, he tricked his dad, Kronos, into barfing up his brothers and sisters—"

"Eeew!" said one of the girls behind me and Julia raised her hand.

"—and so there was this big fight between the gods and the Titans," I continued, "and the gods won."

Some snickers from the group.

"Yeah, a real big freaking fight for a teddy bear." Julia mumbled and snickered as thunder rumbled.

"Shush Julia." Grover whispered-yelled at Julia as she looked offended.

"Yes Mrs. Jackson?" Mr. Brunner asked.

"Why did Kronos mistake Zeus for a rock like seriously does Zeus looks like a rock or is Kronos very dumb and ignorant or he has a personality of a rock?" She asked as thunder rumbled and Mr. Brunner and Grover looked at the sky nervously.

"I'm sorry but I will answer that question next time dear." Mr. Brunner apologized.

Behind me, Nancy Bobofit mumbled to a friend, "Like we're going to use this in real life. Like it's going to say on our job applications, 'Please explain why Kronos ate his kids.'"

"And why, Mr. Jackson," Brunner said, "to paraphrase Miss Bobofit's excellent question, does this matter in real life?"

"Busted," Grover muttered.

"Shut up," Nancy hissed, her face even brighter red than her hair.

At least Nancy got packed, too. Mr. Brunner was the only one who ever caught her saying anything wrong. He had radar ears.

I thought about his question, and shrugged. "I don't know, sir."

"What about you Mrs. Jackson?" Mr. Bruner asked Julia as he looked a little disappointed.

"People are random and put weird stuff on the job applications, durr." she answered as she glared at Nancy.

"I see." Mr. Brunner looked disappointed. "Well, half credit, Mr. and Mrs. Jackson. Zeus did indeed feed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine, which made him disgorge his other five children, who, of course, being immortal gods, had been living and growing up completely undigested in the Titan's stomach. The gods defeated their father, sliced him to pieces with his own scythe, and scattered his remains in Tartarus, the darkest part of the Underworld. On that happy note, it's time for lunch. Mrs. Dodds, would you lead us back outside?"

"Yes the nice happy note." She grumbled.

The class drifted off, the girls holding their stomachs, the guys pushing each other around and acting like doofuses.

* * *

><p><em>I travel the world and the seven seas<em>

* * *

><p>Grover, Julia and I were about to follow when Mr. Brunner said, "Mr. and Mrs. Jackson"<p>

I knew that was coming..

I told Grover to keep going. Then we turned towards Mr. Brunner. "Sir?"

"Yes Mr. Brunner?"

Mr. Brunner had this look that wouldn't let you go intense brown eyes that could've been a thousand years old and had seen everything.

"You must learn the answer to my question," Mr. Brunner told us.

"I already did!"

"About the Titans?"

"No, about real life. And how your studies apply to it."

"Oh."

"What?"

"What you learn from me," he said, "is vitally important. I expect you guys to treat it as such. I will accept only the best from you, Percy Jackson and Julia Jackson."

I wanted to get angry, this guy pushed me so hard and I could see that my sister feels the same way I do, but now angry.

I mean, sure, it was kind of cool on tournament days, when he dressed up in a suit of Roman armor and shouted: "What ho!'" and challenged us, sword-point against chalk, to run to the board and name every Greek and Roman person who had ever lived, and their mother, and what god they worshiped. But Mr. Brunner expected us to be as good as everybody else, despite the fact that we both have dyslexia and attention deficit disorder and I had never made above a C- in my life. Plus my sis never made past a B+, because she pays more attention then me.

No he didn't expect us to be as good; he expected us to be better. And we just couldn't learn all those names and facts, much less spell them correctly all at once.

I mumbled something about trying harder, while Mr. Brunner took one long sad look at the _stele_, like he'd been at this girl's told us to go outside and eat my lunch.

* * *

><p><em>Everybody's looking for something<em>

* * *

><p>The class gathered on the front steps of the museum, where we could watch the foot traffic along Fifth Avenue.<p>

Overhead, a huge storm was brewing, with clouds blacker than I'd ever seen over the city. I figured maybe it was global warming or something, because the weather all across New York State had been weird since Christmas. We'd had massive snow storms, flooding, wildfires from lightning strikes. I wouldn't have been surprised if this was a hurricane blowing in.

Nobody else except us seemed to notice. Some of the guys were pelting pigeons with lunch tables crackers. Nancy Bobofit was trying to pickpocket something from a lady's purse, and, of course, Mrs. Dodds wasn't seeing a thing. Grover, Julia and I sat on the edge of the fountain, away from the others. We thought that maybe if we did that, everybody wouldn't know we were from that school the school for loser freaks who couldn't make it elsewhere.

"Detention?" Grover asked.

"Nah," I said. "Not from Brunner. I just wish he'd lay off me sometimes. I mean I'm not a genius."

"Of course you aren't." Julia responded.

"Thanks for the moral support." I said sarcastically.

"Your welcome." She said, not obvious to the sarcasm.

Grover didn't say anything for a while. Then, when I thought he was going to give me some deep philosophical comment to make me feel better, he said, "Can I have your apple?"

I didn't have much of an appetite, so I let him take it as Julia roared with laughter.

I watched the stream of cabs going down Fifth Avenue, and thought about my mom's apartment, only a little ways uptown from where we sat. We hadn't seen her since Christmas. I wanted so bad to jump in a taxi and head home and Julia would follow me cause she's itching to go home. She'd hug us and be glad to see me and my sister, but she'd be disappointed, too. She'd send us right back to Yancy, remind us that we had to try harder, even if this was my sixth school in six years and Julia's tenth school because of all the girl's only schools she's been sent to and we were probably going to be kicked out again. I wouldn't be able to stand that sad look she'd give me and Julia would stop her tough attitude and burst out crying from the sad look.

Mr. Brunner parked his wheelchair at the base of the handicapped ramp. He ate celery while he read a paperback novel. A red umbrella stuck up from the back of his chair, making it look like a motorized café table.

I was about to unwrap my sandwich when Nancy Bobofit appeared in front of me with her ugly friends as Julia clenched her hands into fists and her eye twitched.

I guess she'd gotten tired of stealing from the tourists and dumped her half-eaten lunch in Grover's lap.

"Oops." She grinned at us with her crooked teeth. Her freckles were orange, as if somebody had spray-painted her face with liquid Cheetos.

I tried to stay cool and Julia was starting to get red and was standing up, nose to nose against Nancy. The school counselor had told us a million times, "Count to ten, get control of your temper." But we were so mad both our minds went blank. A wave roared in my ears. I don't remember touching her, but the next thing I knew, Nancy was sitting on her butt in the fountain but was now running away with a frightened look on her face as our jaws dropped because there was a dragon head made out of water and was somehow breathing fire at Nancy as my anger drained away and the dragon dissolved in water. But Nancy was still screaming, "Percy and Julia pushed me!" But her skin was pale from the water dragon breathing fire.

Mrs. Dodds materialized next to us.

Some of the kids were whispering: "Did you see—"

"—the water—"

"—like it grabbed her—"

"-and turned into-"

"-a dragon and started breathing-"

"-fire and dissolved-"

"-back into water-"

We didn't know what they were talking about the first thing but we did knew about the dragon part. All I knew was that we were in trouble again. As soon as Mrs. Dodds was sure poor little Nancy was okay, promising to get her a new shirt at the museum gift shop, etc., etc., Mrs. Dodds turned onto us. There was a triumphant fire in her eyes, as if we'd done something she'd been waiting for all semester. "Now, honey "

"I know," I grumbled. "A month erasing workbooks."

"And cleaning the gum under the desks." She grumbled too as she looked green thinking about it.

"Come with me," Mrs. Dodds said.

"Wait!" Grover yelped. "It was me. I pushed her." We stared at him, stunned. I couldn't believe he was trying to cover for me. Mrs. Dodds scared Grover to death. She glared at him so hard his whiskery chin trembled.

"I don't think so, Mr. Underwood," she said.

"But—"

"You—will—stay—here."

Grover looked at me desperately.

"It's okay, man," I told him. "Thanks for trying."

"That was very brave, better luck next time." Julia said with a thumbs up as she had a small grin on her face.

"Honey," Mrs. Dodds barked at us. "Now."

Nancy Bobofit smirked. I gave her my deluxe I'll-kill-you-later stare. Plus Julia gave her the supreme I'll-promise-you-I'll-torture-you-when-I-get-out-of-here look as Nancy went paler than she already is and her pants got wet.

Then we turned to face Mrs. Dodds, but she wasn't there. She was standing at the museum entrance, way at the top of the steps, gesturing impatiently at us to come on. How'd she get there so fast? Julia also looked confused as she tilted her head and shrugged and ran up the steps.

We have moments like that a lot, when both of our brains falls asleep or something, and the next thing I know I've missed something, as if a puzzle piece fell out of the universe and left me staring at the blank place behind it.

The school counselor told us this was part of our ADHD, our brains misinterpreting things.

I wasn't so sure. We went after Mrs. Dodds.

Halfway up the steps, I glanced back at Grover. He was looking pale, cutting his eyes between me and Mr. Brunner, like he wanted Mr. Brunner to notice what was going on, but Mr. Brunner was absorbed in his novel. I looked back up as Julia snorted by reading the cover of the book he was reading. Mrs. Dodds had disappeared again. She was now inside the building, at the end of the entrance hall.

Okay, I thought. She's going to make me buy a new shirt for Nancy at the gift shop. But apparently that wasn't the plan.

* * *

><p><em>Some of them want to use you<em>

* * *

><p>We followed her deeper into the museum as Julia was spiriting towards her. When I finally caught up to them, we were back in the Greek and Roman section. Except for us, the gallery was empty.<p>

Mrs. Dodds stood with her arms crossed in front of a big marble frieze of the Greek gods. She was making this weird noise in her throat, like growling. Even without the noise, I would've been nervous. It's weird being alone with a teacher, especially Mrs. Dodds. Something about the way she looked at the frieze, as if she wanted to pulverize it...

"You've been giving us problems, honey," she said.

I did the safe thing. I said, "Yes, ma'am."

While Julia did the opposite. She said confused, "What the heck are you fucking talking about?"

She tugged on the cuffs of her leather jacket. "Did you really think you would get away with it?"

The look in her eyes was beyond mad. It was evil. She's a teacher, I thought nervously. It's not like she's going to hurt me. I realized I said that out loud as Julia snorted again.

"Get away with what?" Julia asked.

I said, "I'll-I'll try harder, ma'am."

Thunder shook the building.

"We are not fools, Percy Jackson and Julia Jackson," Mrs. Dodds said. "It was only a matter of time before we found you out. Confess, and you will suffer less pain."

I didn't know what she was talking about. All I could think of was that the teachers must've found the illegal stash of candy I'd been selling out of my dorm room or Julia was the one who put pink dye in the water supply in the school. Or maybe they'd realized I got my essay on Tom Sawyer from the Internet without ever reading the book and now they were going to take away my grade. Or worse, they were going to make me read the book. Or Julia was the one who put whip cream in peoples' pillows in the boy dorms.

"Well?" she demanded.

"Why am I left out of this conservation?!" Julia yelled confused as Mrs. Dodds silence her with a growl as she whimpered.

"Ma'am, I don't..."

"Your time is up," she hissed.

Then the weirdest thing happened. Her eyes began to glow like barbecue coals. Her fingers stretched, turning into talons. Her jacket melted into large, leathery wings. She wasn't human. She was a shriveled hag with bat wings and claws and a mouth full of yellow fangs, and she was about to slice me to ribbons.

Then things got even stranger.

Mr. Brunner, who'd been out in front of the museum a minute before, wheeled his chair into the doorway of the gallery, holding a pen in his hand.

"Press the sword charm on your bracelet, Julia!" He yelled.

Julia looked confused and shrugged and touched by a sword charm on her bracelet as it turned into sword that was similier to the sword Mr. Brunner uses on tournament day as she looked surprised as if it was made out of air as she kept touching it.

"What ho, Percy!" he shouted, and tossed the pen through the air.

Mrs. Dodds lunged at us.

With a yelp, I dodged and felt talons slash the air next to my ear. I snatched the ballpoint pen out of the air, but when it hit my hand, it wasn't a pen anymore. It was a sword Mr. Brunner's bronze sword, which he always used on tournament day.

Mrs. Dodds spun toward me with a murderous look in her eyes. My knees were jelly. My hands were shaking so bad I almost dropped the sword.

She snarled, "Die, honey!"

And she flew straight at us.

Julia got in her way as she slashed at it wildly and Mrs. Dodds slashed at her and she almost dodged it as she was slashed at the side of the her head and looked at me with a pained expression and the sword, I had in my hand. Mrs. Dodds made a U-turn and started going towards me, missing my sister. Absolute terror ran through my body. I did the only thing that came naturally: I swung the sword. The metal blade hit her shoulder and passed clean through her body as if she were made of water. _Hissss!_ Mrs. Dodds was a sand castle in a power fan.

She exploded into yellow powder, vaporized on the spot, leaving nothing but the smell of sulfur and a dying screech and a chill of evil in the air, as if those two glowing red eyes were still watching us.

We were alone.

There was a ballpoint pen in my hand.

A stunned Julia was there with her bracelet jingling as she looked like she was going to faint and was very pale as she almost collapsed.

Mr. Brunner wasn't there. Nobody was there but us. My hands were still trembling. My lunch must've been contaminated with magic mushrooms or something.

Had I imagined the whole thing?

"I must be freacking hallucinating right because I just saw Mrs. Creepy old shitty hag turn into a real shitty hag, I really need to go take shit real bad now." Julia said at last, her voice squeaky as I silently agreed with her.

* * *

><p><em>Some of them want to get used by you<em>

* * *

><p>Both of us went back outside. It had started to rain. Grover was sitting by the fountain, a museum map tented over his head. Nancy Bobofit was still standing there, soaked and shivering from her swim and from the fountain, grumbling to her ugly friends. When she saw me, she said, "I hope Mrs. Kerr whipped your butt."<p>

I said, "Who?"

"Who the heck is she?"

"Our teacher. Duh!"

Both of us blinked. We had no teacher named Mrs. Kerr. I asked Nancy what she was talking about. She just rolled her eyes and turned away as Julia looked stumped. Julia asked Grover where Mrs. Dodds was.

He said, "Who?" But he paused first, and he wouldn't look at her, so I thought he was messing with us.

"Not funny, man," I told him. "This is serious."

"Yeah real funny and I am Rainbow Dash." She said sarcastically.

Thunder boomed overhead.

I saw Mr. Brunner sitting under his red umbrella, reading his book, as if he'd never moved. We went over to him. He looked up, a little distracted. "Ah, that would be my pen. Please bring your own writing utensil in the future, Mr. Jackson."

I handed Mr. Brunner his pen. I hadn't even realized I was still holding it. Julia looked a bit annoyed and looked at the pen as if it was from outer space.

"Sir," I said, "where's Mrs. Dodds?"

He stared at me blankly. "Who?"

"The stupid hag, who loves to give us detentions." Julia responded.

"The other chaperone. Mrs. Dodds. The pre-algebra teacher."

"Julia..."

She interrupted him. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, the golden rule, respect others the way you wanted to be treated or respected."

He frowned and sat forward, ignoring her, looking mildly concerned. "Percy and Julia, there is no Mrs. Dodds on this trip. As far as I know, there has never been a Mrs. Dodds at Yancy Academy. Are you feeling all right?"

* * *

><p><strong>Review please or RR<strong>

**A/N: Hello so I know there are kids who read fanfiction so I decide to make this a kiddy version without cussing but just minor swearing. My OC is 13 years old but she will _NOT_**** be the prophecy child for those who are wondering. You know the Great Prophecy goes like this:**

_**A half-blood of the Eldest Gods**_

_**Shall reach sixteen against all odds**_

_**And see the world in endless sleep**_

_**Cursed blade, hero's soul shall reap**_

_**A single choice shall end HIS days**_

_**Olympus to preserve and raze**_

**See the underlined line, the gods and goddess don't notice it's a male to be the prophecy child okay?! **

**For the viewers I will not baby my OC but I will make sure Percy Jackson takes the main spotlight, not my OC like other stories. I will make sure she goes through some pain and stuff and I will have Percy and Julia have a abusive Gabe in their past and do all the façade but I am sorry if there isn't much pain abusive flashbacks because I'm young and all that jazz. Plus I has some plans for the duo and have some crossover in store. **

**Plus this song is called Sweet dreams are made of this by Eurythmics which I totally love because it reminds all the dark and angst stories I read and it was from the movie Suckerpunch but the song is awesomer with Emily Browning singing it. So check it out!**

_**IMPORTANT NOTICE**_

**I will not update for a week and four days starting on Sunday because I am on vacation to a beach in North Carolina. **


	2. Secrets and diaries

**A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians but I own Julia Jackson (My OC)**

**This is my first story, okay so review!**

**_Julia _**_**and Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lightning Thief**_

_**Chapter 2**_

* * *

><p><em>The super old ladies knit the socks of death for Godzilla <em>

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Andromeda Juliana Jackson POV<span>_**

**Ever since the incident at the museum**, I was freaking out like a bird on steroids. I really need to go to toilet really badly but I was used to my brother's hallucinations by now but this is one is speeding to the top of my weirdest things I ever seen in my entire life list. Boy, life seems to hate me because it seems the whole school is doing some kind of prank for revenge ever since the pink dye incident, people these days can't seem to take a stupid joke. But this prank is going to far because I think I need to be on medication or worse a mental hospital.

Every so often I would try to tell people do you know where Mrs. Dodds went? But they would look at me like I am a metal escapee. Like this for example:

_**Flashback time!**_

_1 hour earlier_

_I looked across the yard and saw a rich kid that was fumbling with his jacket named Nathan Kurk._

_"Do you know where the crap Mrs. Dodds went?" I asked as Nathan looked at me like I belonged to a metal hospital._

_"Who?" he asked._

_"Mrs. Dodds, the freaking, stupid hag who is a servent to Satan and likes to play with her and stuff." I explained as Nathan looked green._

_"AW DUDE, that's gross!" He yelled. _

_"Not like that!" I said panicking as I turned around coughing when I imagined it as he looked at me._

_"Not freaking cool, boys these days." I muttered as I turned around to see him looking at my butt._

_"FREAKING PERVERT, JESUS CHRIST!" I yelled as I slapped in the face and ran away._

**_Ending Flashback time_**

Well, my brother was helping me which is good but I was about to give up, almost when this perky blond women stepped inside the bus after that incident.

Keyword: Almost.

Grover could never fool me because ever since I known Grover, he is a very bad liar. Like the oblivious person can know if he is lying.

Every time I mention Mrs. Dodds, he would not look at me in the eyes and hesitate before answering. Something is going on where supernatural forces are at work or I am being stupid and dramatic. I didn't have time to think because of all the exams going on at school and worrying about brother being injured and thinking about plans that would protect Percy from Gabe.

Gabe, the freaking bane of my life, that stupid, freaking, faggot! I hate him so much, I wanted to tear him to pieces and just injure him even a little cut or scratch but I would endanger my brother if Gabe survives. But never mind that, I worry about that later. But the nightmares, it makes me want to slap myself to oblivion and pee my pants like no tomorrow. Every time I closed my eyes I always see Mrs. Dodds turn into that-that hag, it was so unreal and it scared me. Of how if I want to find out more, I would be sucked into a more dangerous life, a life that would kill my loved ones even Percy.

The freak weather continued, which didn't help my mood. One night, a thunderstorm blew out the windows in my dorm room. A few days later, the biggest tornado ever spotted in the Hudson Valley touched down only fifty miles from Yancy Academy. One of the current events we studied in social studies class was the unusual number of small planes that had gone down in sudden squalls in the Atlantic that year.

I started feeling furious most of the time which is strange. My grades slipped from Bs to Fs, so fast like a shooting star flying around the earth.

I noticed a change in my brother because he gets into more arguments with Nancy Bobofit and her friends. I always have to stop them from fighting which I always win. Reverse psychology rules ever since I found a book on it. (So awesome) We were sent out into the hallway in almost every class.

Finally, when our English teacher, Mr. Nicoll, asked Percy for the millionth time why he was too lazy to study for spelling tests, he snapped. He called him an old sot. I was laughing so hard, the whole class looked at me in confusion, I told them what it means and soon people were laughing. Soon I planned out my prank to make sure I would be expelled. It was soo funny, I wanted to record the look on their faces but my 'borrowed' IPhone was returned and it sucked. The prank involved a monkey, a banana, phone, and a bucket filled with peanut butter.

The headmaster sent our mom two letters the following week, making it official: Percy and I would not be invited back next year to Yancy Academy.

Well that was a interesting school year and another nightmare to scare the crap out of me. Oh how I love my life! (Sarcasm)

I was homesick and miserable.

I wanted to be with our mom in our little apartment on the Upper East Side, even if I had to go to public schools and put up with our faggot of a stepfather and his stupid poker parties.

And yet… there were things we'll miss at Yancy. The view of the woods out my dorm window, the Hudson River in the distance, the smell of pine trees. I'd miss Grover, who'd been a good friend, even if he was somewhat strange. I was worried how he'd survive next year without us.

I'd miss Latin class, too-Mr. Brunner's crazy tournament days and his faith that I could do well without being kinda pushed to the extremes.

As exam week got closer, Latin was kinda the only test I studied for.

I hadn't forgotten what Mr. Brunner had told me about this subject being life-and-death for me. I wasn't sure why, but I'd started to believe him, which creeped me out.

The evening before our finals, I got so frustrated I threw the Cambridge Guide to Greek Mythology across my dorm room and banged my head against the wall and screamed in frustration.

Words had started swimming off the page, circling my head, taunting me to keep reading, the letters doing one-eighties and invading my personal space and filling my vision with those letters as if they were trying to blind me. There was no way I was going to remember how to spell the difference between Chiron and Charon, or Polydictes and Polydeuces. And conjugating those Latin verbs? Forget it.

I paced the room, feeling like I was suffocating against the wall or drowning and I started to I started to hyperventilate from the stress and frustration. Then I remembered Mr. Brunner's serious expression, his thousand-year-old eyes. I will accept only the best from you, Julia Jackson.

I took a deep breath and calmed down my breathing as I focused on the happy memories. I picked up the mythology book and flipped the pages around and started thinking.

I'd never asked a teacher for help before. Maybe if I talked to Mr. Brunner, he could give me some pointers. At least I could apologize for the big fat F I was about to score on his exam. I didn't want to leave Yancy Academy with him thinking I hadn't tried because he was the only teacher who doesn't start to put so much pressure and doesn't mind my pranks and calls me retarded student.

I opened the door as I walked towards the boys dorm because they are closer to the teachers' offices. I heard footsteps as I hid in the conner where the shadows hid me as the footsteps got closer. I grabbed the person who might be a student here and twisted his or her arm around his back as he started to panic and I kicked him in the ribcage. I heard a groan as I turned his head to see his face but he wouldn't let me because he kept flailing his hands around as I covered his mouth to prevent screaming.

"Who are you?" I whispered in his ear as he stopped and groaned.

I looked at his face and saw sea-green eyes and messy raven hair as I gasped and dropped him onto the ground.

"Dude, seriously don't ever sneak up on me again." He groaned as he rubbed his stomach where I kicked him.

"Well sorry, I thought you were a intruder." I whispered-yelled in his ear. He looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, like someone is gonna come here and kill us." He said sarcastically.

I looked at him seriously. "Anything can happen Perky." I giggled as he groaned at that nickname.

"So why are you here?" He asked me.

"Asking help." I replied cheerfully.

"Me too, Andy." He replied in a high-pitched voice as I gasped dramatically.

"I do not sound like that and stop using my first name like a boy name." I demanded as I slapped his face, leaving a red mark.

"Hey, I thought you would stop abusing me!" He whined as I smirked.

"Old habits die hard." I answered as I skipped towards the teachers office and Percy following me like a grumpy old man.

Both of us walked downstairs to the faculty offices. Most of them were dark and empty, but Mr. Brunner's door was opened by a little bit, light from his window stretching across the hallway floor.

We were three steps from the door handle when I heard voices inside the office. Mr. Brunner asked a question. A voice that was definitely Grover's said "… worried about Percy and Julia, sir."

Percy froze as I made my footsteps a lot quieter and stopped at the door to listen to conservation.

Well, I'm a eavesdropper just to listen to gossip and rumors but it's time to my skills to the test as Percy waved his arms quietly as I shook my head and put my ear against the wall. Percy isn't a eavesdropper but he only does it when it is important like right now. Well since we are like twins, we kinda are opposites like Percy tries to be a goody two shoes while I'll be the awesome, rebel troublemaker. He likes blue while I like green, maybe blue but only blue food and clothes., okay I love blue and I am blue addict, sometimes. Okay I am a blue addict but don't look at me like that readers! I can break the fourth wall but people look at me like I'm crazy when I say it out loud but speaking of breaking fourth walls I love Pinkie Pie in My Little Pony and she's my 2nd favorite and Princess Luna is my 1st favorite pony. And I'm getting off topic... CURSE MY ADHD!

Percy inched closer to the door

"… alone this summer," Grover was saying. "I mean, a Kindly One in the school! Now that we know for sure, and they know too-"

"We would only make matters worse by rushing them," Mr. Brunner said. "We need the children to mature more."

"But they may not have time. The summer solstice deadline- "

"Will have to be resolved without them, Grover. Let them enjoy their ignorance while they still can."

"Sir, they saw her… ."

"Their imagination," Mr. Brunner insisted. "The Mist over the students and staff will be enough to convince them of that."

"Sir, I … I can't fail in my duties again." Grover's voice was choked with emotion. "You know what that would mean."

"You haven't failed, Grover," Mr. Brunner said kindly. "I should have seen her for what she was. Now let's just worry about keeping Percy and Julia alive until next fall-"

The mythology book dropped out of Percy's hand and hit the floor with a thud. I glared at him for blowing our cover.

Mr. Brunner went silent.

Percy picked up the book and backed down the hall as I ran towards him and followed him, my heart hammering as many outcomes would come running inside my mind as I started to shake a bit.

A shadow slid across the lighted glass of Brunner's office door, the shadow of something much taller than our wheelchair-bound teacher, holding something that looked suspiciously like an archer's bow.

Percy opened the nearest door and slipped inside as I followed him and closed the door with a small click.

A few seconds later I heard a slow clop-clop-clop, like muffled wood blocks, then a sound like an animal snuffling right outside our door. A large, dark shape paused in front of the glass, then moved on.

A bead of sweat trickled down my face as I started to shake.

Somewhere in the hallway, Mr. Brunner spoke. "Nothing," he murmured. "My nerves haven't been right since the winter solstice."

"Mine neither," Grover said. "But I could have sworn …"

"Go back to the dorm," Mr. Brunner told him. "You've got a long day of exams tomorrow."

"Don't remind me."

The lights went out in Mr. Brunner's office.

We waited in the dark for what seemed like forever.

Finally, Percy slipped out into the hallway first.

I looked at him as I put a hand where my heart is and looked where Grover went.

"Well, I guess this is Goodnight." Percy said shakily as he looked pale as a sheet of paper and turned around to go back to his dorm. I grabbed his hand as he stopped and looked at me as I gave him a bear-hug and kissed him on the cheek.

"Don't worry about me, we will figure this out." I said as my voice shook as he awkwardly patted me on the back. I kept hugging which was like forever as I let go and headed back to my dorm as I tripped on something and saw my book.

"Dang it." I cursed as I picked up my Mythology book and went back to my dorm. I put changed my clothes in the bathroom. I didn't understand what we heard downstairs. I wanted to believe I'd imagined the whole thing and be done with it like every problem I have. But one thing was clear: Grover and Mr. Brunner were talking about us behind our backs. They thought we were in some kind of extreme danger from the way they were talking.

I was in bed by the time it hit midnight as I sighed. I turned off the lamp and prepared a night of nightmares and memories, I would never want to see as I took a deep breath and took out a book from under the bed.

The book was actually a diary as I let out a chuckle as I remembered how I got it.

**_Flashback Time_**

_7 years ago, Montauk Beach_

_A laugh and scream echoed throughout the beach as Sally Jackson smiled at her children playing in the sand as a sand castle collapsed on top of Julia as she struggled to dig out as she finally got out. There was a crab hanging on her ear as she screamed and ran around the beach and Percy was chasing her as Sally shook her head as she kept unpacking. _

_"Mommy." Julia said as she looked up to see her cute, round sea-green eyes that remind her so much of Poseidon as she noticed something different about. They still have that spark of mischievous and eyes filled with mirth, happiness, and caring. She noticed the once glint of innocence was now replaced by a glint of cautiousness, she shook her heads_

_"What's wrong, Andromeda?" Sally replied as Julia fidgeted._

_"Why do we live with Gabe?" She questioned as Sally sighed._

_"He protects us." She answers as Julia gasped._

_"He, that disgusting slob of a pig." She replied with anger as she had a look of murder._

_"No, it's just you wouldn't understand." Sally said as she put a arm around Julia and tried to soothe her._

_"Because, I'm just a kid." She mumbled as Sally sighed and took out a book. The book she had was encrusted with pearls around the book as it had wave designs. There was a horse on the cover but the horse had a horn and wings as it stood in a regal position and there was Κόρη της Θάλασσας entitled on it. It was colored in shades of blue and green to represent her daughters eyes. Julia gasped as she took it from her grasp and hugged it so hard like it was the best thing in the word. Julia was soon engulfed in a hug as Julia snuggled her face in her hair._

_"Happy Birthday, Andromeda Julia Jackson." Sally said as she was soon showered in kisses._

_"Thank you so much, it's the best gift ever- and hey, what's this book?" Julia said as she stopped to look at her mother._

_"It's a diary." Sally answered as Julia looked at her questionably._

_"What's a diary?" She asked as she tilted her head in a adorable fashion._

_"A diary is where you can write events in your everyday life and write comments, thoughts, and feelings and you can write anything in it." She answered as Julia let out a squeal and hugged her real tight._

_"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you so very much!" She squealed as let go of the hug and opened the book and finding a sea-green pen with a dolphin on top and wave designs decorating the exterior design._

_**Flashback time end**_

I sighed as I got out the special pen and wrote a entry inside the diary.

**_Entry 2,434 _**

_May 1st_

_Dear Diary_

_What's up, so I had a extremely crazy day remember the strict, stern hag or Mrs. Dodds who is a servant to Satan, Who's goal is to make my life a living hell like I'm so kind of disobeying devil spawn and she didn't even spare my brother._

_Yeah, so we went to the museum for some kind of Greek and Roman Exhibits which I think is crazy because Mr. Brunner thinks it's a fun idea to teach Greek in Latin. But Latin is Roman people and guess what? I can understand Greek and Roman for some reason because the Latin and Greek words turn into English words which is awesome. So when Nancy, the devil spawn, was somehow dunked and froze in the fountain and blamed us Mrs. Dodds came in and took us inside the museum and guess what? Grover had the courage to stand up against Mrs. Dodds and talk back at her which failed. So I thought she was going to give detentions which included cleaning the answers in old math textbooks and cleaning up the gum under the desks which is so nasty. Well Mrs. Dodds turned into some kind of screwed up, ugly hag for reals and I almost peed my pants. Well Mr. Brunner came in and saved the day with a pen, Yes a pen. That was screwed up and Percy grabbed the pen and it turned into a freaking sword, the same sword Mr. Brunner uses and I thought I was hallucinating. He told me to press the sword charm on my charm bracelet which had so much charms and it turned into a motherfucking sword that was similar to the sword Percy had but the words on the handle were __Τυφώνας __which translated to Typhoon. So the hag lunged at Percy and I somehow had foolishly try to block it but she left a mark on my face which hurt like a wrestler punched me in the face and Percy somehow killed it and it exploded into golden dust. But then Everybody in campus acted like there's no Mrs. Dodds and instead there was this Perky teacher named Mrs. Kerr. But when the field trip was over. I was trying to studying but it failed and I went to the teacher's office and bumped into Percy very 'nicely' and listened to the conservation of Grover and Mr. Brunner and the talk they had was very suspicious. But we, the Jacksons!, will find out this mystery!_

_Julia Jackson out!_

The next afternoon, as I was leaving the three-hour Latin exam, my eyes swimming with some of the Greek and Roman names I'd misspelled, Mr. Brunner called both of us back inside.

For a moment, I was worried he'd found out about our eavesdropping the night before, but that didn't seem to be the problem.

"Percy, Julia," he said. "Don't be discouraged about leaving Yancy. It's … it's for the best."

His tone was kind, but the words shocked me as time froze. Even though he was speaking quietly, the other kids finishing the test could hear. Nancy Bobofit smirked at us, mostly Percy and made sarcastic little kissing motions with her lips. I looked sick as I growled and turned around to look at Mr. Brunner.

Percy mumbled, "Okay, sir."

I whispered in a cracked voice. "What?"

"I mean …" Mr. Brunner wheeled his chair back and forth, like he wasn't sure what to say. "This isn't the right place for both of you. It was only a matter of time."

My heart pounded so hard, it would have been ripped from my chest.

Here was my favorite teacher, in front of the class, telling me I couldn't handle it. After saying he believed in me all year, now he was telling me I was destined to get kicked out like he was only using a facade.

"Okay, if you don't want me then just say it." I said in a trembling voice as I started to back away with my fists clenching and unclenching.

"Right," Percy said, trembling.

"No, no," Mr. Brunner said. "Oh, confound it all. What I'm trying to say … you're not normal, Percy and Julia. That's nothing to be-"

"Thanks," Percy blurted. "Thanks a lot, sir, for reminding me.

"Percy-"

But he was already gone.

"It's looks like I was wrong, everyone was right, we are really retarded." I said in hoarse voice and tears started forming in my eyes as Mr. Brunner looked at me sadly.

"Julia-"

I was soon gone in a flash as I wiped the tears away and sprinted to my dorm. I slammed opened my doors and sank down into my feet as I put my arms around my knees and put my head down and started sobbing.

On the last day of the term, I shoved my clothes into my suitcase and never minding the mess I made as I grabbed my diary and shoved it into my pockets of my jacket and ran off.

The other guys and girls were joking around, talking about their vacation plans. One of them was going on a hiking trip to Switzerland. Another was cruising the Caribbean for a month. Another girl was going to Disney World, then another was going to LA. They were juvenile delinquents, like us, but they were rich juvenile delinquents. Their daddies were executives, or ambassadors, or celebrities. I was a nobody, from a family of nobodies.

They asked me what I'd be doing this summer and I told them I was going back to the city..

What I didn't tell them was that I'd have to get a summer job walking dogs or selling magazine subscriptions, and spend my free time worrying about where I'd go to school in the fall. Maybe help out at the Candy shop and tried to get money by playing the guitar or violin out in the streets or the subway.

I played instruments since I was seven years old, it was fun and relaxing. It helps take my mind off things like I'm in my own imagination land and was never worrying about things. I also play the piano and I teach myself how to play by stealing music books from stores where no one was looking.

"Oh," one of the guys said. "That's cool."

They went back to their conversation as if I'd never existed which is normal for me, I always sink into the shadows, ignoring people except the bullies who give me a headache.

The only person I dreaded saying good-bye to was Grover, but as it turned out, I didn't have to. He'd booked a ticket to Manhattan on the same Greyhound we were on, so there we were, together again, heading into the city.

During the whole bus ride, Grover kept glancing nervously down the aisle, watching the other passengers. It occurred to me that he'd always acted nervous and fidgety when we left Yancy, as if he expected something bad to happen. Before, I'd always assumed he was worried about getting teased. But there was nobody to tease him on the Greyhound. While Percy was making noise while I played with my charm bracelet.

Finally I couldn't stand it anymore.

"Looking for monsters?" I said breaking the ice.

Percy said at the same time I did, "Looking for Kindly Ones?"

Grover nearly jumped out of his seat. "Wha-what do you mean?"

Percy confessed about eavesdropping on him and Mr. Brunner the night before the exam as I shook my head.

"Goody-two shoes Jackson" I muttered.

Grover's eye twitched. "How much did you guys hear?"

"Oh … not much. What's the summer solstice dead-line?"

"Yeah not much, but the whole freaking thing." I said sarcastically.

He winced. "Look, Percy and Julia… I was just worried for you, see? I mean, hallucinating about demon math teachers …"

"You're-"

"Grover-"

"And I was telling Mr. Brunner that maybe you guys were overstressed or something, because there was no such person as Mrs. Dodds, and …"

"You can stop lying and tell me the freaking truth."

"Grover, you're a really, really bad liar."

His ears turned pink.

From his shirt pocket, he fished out a grubby business card. "Just take these, okay? In case you need me this summer."

The card was in fancy script, which was murder on our dyslexic eyes, but I finally made out something like:

_Grover Underwood_

_Keeper_

_Half-Blood Hill_

_Long Island, New York_

_(800) 009-0009_

"What's Half-"

"Wait, what's Half-"

"Don't say it aloud!" he yelped. "That's my, um … summer address."

I rolled my eyes because Grover is lying... again. Seriously, can he stop lying because that's the suckiest lie I ever heard.

"Okay," Percy said glumly. "So, like, if I want to come visit your mansion." I face palmed.

"So oblivious, Percy." I muttered under my breath.

He nodded. "Or … or if you need me."

"Why would I need you?"

It came out harsher than he meant it to.

"Wait Percy didn't mean it like that." I quickly said as I waved my hands around and glared at Percy as he looked away.

Grover blushed right down to his Adam's apple. "Look, Percy and Julia, the truth is, I-I kind of have to protect you."

I stared at him like he was crazy and had no words.

All year long, Percy gotten in fights, keeping bullies away from him. While I tried to prevent the fights when Percy is not around or help fight the bullies, if things gotten out of control. I'd lost sleep worrying that he'd get beaten up next year without us. And here he was acting like he was the one who defended us.

"Grover," Percy said, "what exactly are you protecting me from?"

"Yeah, we can handle it." I cut in.

There was a huge grinding noise under our feet. Black smoke poured from the dashboard and the whole bus filled with a smell like rotten eggs. The driver cursed and limped the Greyhound over to the side of the highway.

After a few minutes clanking around in the engine compartment, the driver announced that we'd all have to get off. Grover, Percy and I filed outside with everybody else.

We were on a stretch of country road-no place you'd notice if you didn't break down there. On our side of the highway was nothing but maple trees and litter from passing cars. On the other side, across four lanes of asphalt shimmering with afternoon heat, was an old-fashioned fruit stand. The stuff on sale looked really good: heaping boxes of bloodred cherries and apples, walnuts and apricots, jugs of cider in a claw-foot tub full of ice. There were no customers, just three old ladies sitting in rocking chairs in the shade of a maple tree, knitting the biggest pair of socks I'd ever seen.

I mean these socks were the size of sweaters, but they were clearly socks. The lady on the right knitted one of them. The lady on the left knitted the other. The lady in the middle held an enormous basket of electric-blue yarn.

All three women looked ancient, with pale faces wrinkled like fruit leather, silver hair tied back in white bandannas, bony arms sticking out of bleached cotton dresses.

The weirdest thing was, they seemed to be looking right at us as I shivered because the eyes of the three old ladies seemed like they were looking in my soul.

I looked over at Grover to say something about this and saw that the blood had drained from his face. His nose was twitching.

"Grover?" Percy said. "Hey, man-"

"G-man, what's wrong, cat got your tongue?" I joked.

"This is no time for joking." Grover said shakily.

"Tell me they're not looking at both of you. They are, aren't they?"

"Yeah. Weird, huh? You think those socks would fit me?"

"Yeah, I wonder if these socks are made for Godzilla."

"Not funny, Percy and Julia. Not funny at all."

The old lady in the middle took out a huge pair of scissors-gold and silver, long-bladed, like shears. I heard Grover catch his breath.

"We're getting on the bus," he told us. "Come on.".

"What?" Percy said. "It's a thousand degrees in there."

"Yeah!" I said. "What he said."

"Come on!'" He pried open the door and climbed inside, but both of us stayed back.

Across the road, the old ladies were still watching us. The middle one cut the yarn, and I swear I could hear that snip across four lanes of traffic. Her two friends balled up the electric-blue socks, leaving me wondering who they could possibly be for-Sasquatch or Godzilla.

At the rear of the bus, the driver wrenched a big chunk of smoking metal out of the engine compartment. The bus shuddered, and the engine roared back to life.

The passengers cheered.

"Darn right!" yelled the driver. He slapped the bus with his hat. "Everybody back on board!"

Once we got going, I started feeling feverish, as if I'd caught the flu and my knees were shaking as if I was holding the weight of the sky as I shook it off.

Grover didn't look much better. He was shivering and his teeth were chattering while Percy looked better than Grover but he was a little pale.

"Grover?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you not telling me?"

He dabbed his forehead with his shirt sleeve. "Percy, Julia, what did you see back at the fruit stand?"

"Some old ladies, is it some kind of omen?"

"You mean the old ladies? What is it about them, man? They're not like … Mrs. Dodds, are they?"

His expression was hard to read, but I got the feeling that the fruit-stand ladies were something much, much worse than the hag, Percy was talking about. He said, "Just tell me what you saw."

"The middle one took out her scissors, and she cut the yarn."

He closed his eyes and made a gesture with his fingers that might've been crossing himself, but it wasn't. It was something else, something almost-older like more older than George Washington.

He said, "You saw her snip the cord."

"Yes, so what about it." I said, raising my eyebrow.

"Yeah. So?" But even as he said it, I knew it was a big deal.

"This is not happening," Grover mumbled. He started chewing his thumb. "I don't want this to be like the last time."

"What last time?"

"Wait, what?"

"Always sixth grade. They never get past sixth."

"Grover," Percy said. "What are you talking about?"

"Grover, you are starting to scare me, is it a prank because it's not working." I chuckled nervously.

"Let me walk you home from the bus station. Promise me."

This seemed like a strange request to me, but I promised he could-not.

"Is this like a superstition or something?" he asked.

"Stop it, maybe a omen from the Mayans?" I joked but sweat was starting to pour down from my forehead.

No answer.

"Grover-that snipping of the yarn. Does that mean somebody is going to die?"

"No, it's the end of the world." I said sarcastically, shoving my elbow towards Percy.

He looked at us mournfully, like he was already picking the kind of flowers I'd like best on my coffin, maybe blue roses or water lilies or maybe some water-related or blue flower. But I was scared as I felt a cold chill in the air as I shivered, I hope I was wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R<strong>

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait because I had a additional trip courtesy of my mother and me and my family went to Washington DC to go to a mall Which is Tysons (I'm reminded of Percy's half-brother)Galleries...**

**Yeah, a mall. My mom is crazy about clothes and the stores in Washington DC has many choices to choose from because we live in a small town or city. Yeah so we stayed there for a couple of days and my feet were aching and I decided to take a break from all that crazy stuff plus there has been a couple of ideas popping in my mind now but it will have to wait after I finished these books.**

**I'm so sorry and all that crap plus my mom decided she would take my phone away for a couple of hours to have a break because it's not good for my eyes but I'm so addicted to this! **


	3. Poker and Donkeys

**A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

**Rated K+ for minor cussing and stuff.**

**This is my second story, okay so review!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Julia and Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lightning Thief<em>**

_**Chapter 3**_

* * *

><p><em>Grover unexpectedly loses his pants<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Perseus Achilles Jackson POV<span>_**

**Confession time: We ditched Grover as soon as we got to the bus terminal but it was kinda Julia's idea and mine at the same time.**

I know, I know. It was rude. But Grover was freaking us out, looking at us like we were people who was going to die or zombies, muttering "Why does this always happen?" and "Why does it always have to he sixth grade?"

Whenever he got upset, Grover's bladder acted up, so I wasn't surprised when, as soon as we got off the bus, he made us promise to wait for him, then made a beeline for the restroom. I know that's a promise I wasn't going to keep. Instead of waiting, both of us got our suitcases, slipped outside, and caught the first taxi uptown.

"East One-hundred-and-fourth and First," We both said to the driver.

A word about our mother, before you meet her**.**

Her name is Sally Jackson and she's the best person in the world, which just proves my theory that the best people have the rottenest luck. Her own parents died in a plane crash when she was five, and she was raised by an uncle who didn't care much about her. She wanted to be a novelist, so she spent high school working to save enough money for a college with a good creative-writing program. Then her uncle got cancer, and she had to quit school her senior year to take care of him. After he died, she was left with no money, no family, and no diploma.

The only good break she ever got was meeting our dad.

I don't have any memories of him, just this sort of warm glow, maybe the barest trace of his smile. It's the same thing with my sister because she can only remember a warm smile from her childhood. My mom doesn't like to talk about him because _it_ makes her sad. She has no pictures.

See, they weren't married. She told us he was rich and important, and their relationship was a secret. Then one day, he set sail across the Atlantic on some important journey, and he never came back.

Lost at sea, my mom told us. Not dead. Lost at sea. Which is both the truth and the lie at the same time, as Julia told me.

She worked odd jobs, took night classes to get her high school diploma, and raised us on her own. She never complained or got mad. Not even once. But I knew we weren't easy kids because of our disabilities.

Finally, she married Gabe Ugliano, who was nice the first thirty seconds we knew him, then showed his true colors as a world-class jerk. When I was young, I nicknamed him Smelly Gabe. I'm sorry, but it's the truth. The guy reeked like moldy garlic pizza wrapped in gym shorts. While Julia nicknamed Gabe-of-Retardedness which is kinda funny but I never seen her tried to hit him because if you insult her or her family or me then you would lose a tooth.

Between the three of us, we made my mom's life pretty hard. The way Smelly Gabe treated her, the way he, my sister and I got along ... well, when we came home is a good example.

I walked into our little apartment with my sis trailing around me, complaining and grumbling of how Gabe is being such a pervert. While I hoping our mom would be home from work. Instead, Smelly Gabe was in the living room, playing poker with his buddies. The television blared ESPN. Chips and beer cans were strewn all over the carpet.

Hardly looking up, he said around his cigar, "So, you're home."

"Yeah, we are home, the school just freaking ended."

"Where's my mom?"

"Working," he said, ignoring her response. "You got any cash?"

That was it. No _Welcome back. Good to see you. How has your life been the last six months?_

Gabe had put on weight. He looked like a tuskless walrus in thrift-store clothes. He had about three hairs on his head, all combed over his bald scalp, as if that made him handsome or something.

He managed the Electronics Mega-Mart in Queens, but he stayed home most of the time. I don't know why he hadn't been fired long before. He just kept on collecting paychecks, spending the money on cigars that made me nauseous, and on beer, of course. Always beer. Whenever we were home, he expected us to provide his gambling funds. He called that our "guys secret." Meaning, if I told my mom, he would punch my lights out. Even I can't tell my sister because I trust most of my secrets to her. But I knew Smelly Gabe threaten her too because she just went along with it, not complaining.

"I don't have any cash," I told him while Julia just sighed and digged into her pocket.

He raised a greasy eyebrow.

Gabe could sniff out money like a bloodhound, which was surprising, since his own smell should've covered up everything else.

"You guys took a taxi from the bus station," he said. "Probably paid with a twenty. Got six, seven bucks in change. Somebody expects to live under this roof, he ought to carry his own weight. Am I right, Eddie?"

Eddie, the super of the apartment building, looked at us with a twinge of sympathy. While Julia just sneered at him in response. "Come on, Gabe," he said. "The kids just got here." He said ignoring the sneer from my sister.

"Am I _right_?_"_ Gabe repeated.

Eddie scowled into his bowl of pretzels. The other two guys passed gas in harmony. Julia made a gagging sound and took out some money and threw it onto the table.

"Fine," I said. I dug a wad of dollars out of my pocket and threw the money on the table. "I hope you lose."

"Go to hell, you idiot." She said.

"Your report card came, brain boy!" he shouted after me. "I wouldn't act so snooty!"

"And you girl, you will stay here!" he yelled at my sister as she sighed as she waved me off to go without her.

I slammed the door to our room, which really wasn't our room. During school months, it was Gabe's "study." He didn't study anything in there except old car magazines, but he loved shoving our stuff in the closet, leaving his muddy boots on my windowsill, and doing his best to make the place smell like his nasty cologne and cigars and stale beer.

I dropped my suitcase on the bed. Home sweet home.

Gabe's smell was almost worse than the nightmares about Mrs. Dodds, or the sound of that old fruit lady's shears snipping the yarn.

I heard a crash and a scream interrupting my thoughts as I listen through the wall into the next room.

"You piece of shit!" A voice that was Smelly Gabe.

"Go to the hell Ugly-of-retardness!" Julia yelled through the room as a another crash was heard. Then everything was quiet as Julia slammed the door open with her cloak with a hood on, covering her face as she went to the bathroom. She always goes to the bathroom every single day, but I just don't know why she wears her cloak with a hood on.

But as soon as I thought that, my legs felt weak. I remembered Grover's look of panic—how he'd made us promise that we wouldn't go home without him. A sudden chill rolled through me. I felt like someone—something—was looking for me right now, maybe pounding its way up the stairs, growing long, horrible talons.

Then I heard my mom's voice. "Percy, Julia?"

She opened the bedroom door, and my fears melted.

My mother can make me feel good just by walking into the room. Her eyes sparkle and change color in the light. Her smile is as warm as a quilt. She's got a few gray streaks mixed in with her long brown hair, but I never think of her as old. When she looks at me, it's like she's seeing all the good things about me, none of the bad. I've never heard her raise her voice or say an unkind word to anyone, not even me, Julia or Gabe.

"Oh, Percy." She hugged me tight. "I can't believe it. You've grown since Christmas!"

Her red-white-and-blue Sweet on America uniform smelled like the best things in the world: chocolate, licorice, and all the other stuff she sold at the candy shop in Grand Central. She'd brought us a huge bag of "free samples," the way she always did when we came home.

"Percy, where's your sister?" She asked, releasing me from the hug.

"In the bathroom." I replied as I pointed to the bathroom door, as the bathroom door open and Julia came in with her cloak in her hand as she had a sour look on her face and had two bandages on her face. But as soon she saw mom, she smiled and dropped the cloak as she tackled into her as they fell on the floor, hugging each other.

We sat together on the edge of the bed. While I attacked the blueberry sour strings, and Julia stealing some blueberry gumdrops and plopped them in her mouth as she giggled, good-natured. She ran both of her hands through our extremely messy hair and demanded to know everything we haven't put in our letters. She didn't mention anything about us getting expelled. She didn't seem to care about that. But was I okay? Was her little boy and girl doing all right?

I told her she was smothering me, and to lay off and all that, but secretly, I was really, really glad to see her. While Julia was doing the opposite because sometimes she does the opposite of things I do even through we are siblings and act like twins even though Julia is older than me by a year.

From the other room, Gabe yelled, "Hey, Sally—how about some bean dip, huh?"

I gritted my teeth as Julia scowled and crossed her arms and huffed.

My mom is the nicest lady in the world. She should've been married to a millionaire, not to some jerk like Smelly Gabe.

For her sake, we both tried to sound upbeat about our last days at Yancy Academy. I told her I wasn't too down about the expulsion. While Julia just said it was okay like it was a daily occurrence which it kinda is. Both of us lasted almost the whole year this time. I'd made some new friends and some enemies, courtesy of Julia and her anger issues. We've done pretty well in Latin. And honestly, the fights hadn't been as bad as the headmaster said. I liked Yancy Academy. I really did while Julia complained about it of how I liked Nancy. Both of us put such a good spin on the year, I almost convinced myself. I started choking up, thinking about Grover and Mr. Brunner. Even Nancy Bobofit suddenly didn't seem so bad and the pranks we have done.

Until that trip to the museum ...

"What?" my mom asked. Her eyes tugged at my conscience, trying to pull out the secrets. "Did something scare you?"

"Yeah bro, what has scared the 'mighty Perseus Achilles Jackson now'?" She said putting air quotes around the mighty Perseus Achilles Jackson.

"No, Mom."

I felt bad lying. I wanted to tell her about Mrs. Dodds and the three old ladies with the yarn, but I thought it would sound stupid.

She pursed her lips as Julia looked at me in disapproval which kinda hurt. She knew I was holding back, but she didn't push me.

"I have a surprise for you," she said. "We're going to the beach."

Both of our eyes widened and Julia looked slack jawed."Montauk?"

"Three nights—same cabin."

"Tomorrow?"

"When?"

She smiled. "As soon as I get changed."

I couldn't believe it. My mom, my sis and I hadn't been to Montauk the last two summers, because Gabe said there wasn't enough money.

Gabe appeared in the doorway and growled, "Bean dip, Sally? Didn't you hear me?"

"Call the devil's name and then the devil appears." She muttered under her breath as she looked at mom, eyes pleading to punch but she shook her head no and looked at her in the eyes as if they were doing some kind of deal. Finally Julia sighed and cut off their mind communication like Aquaman. Stupid ADHD.

I wanted to punch him just like Julia, but I met my mom's eyes and I understood she was offering me a deal: be nice to Gabe for a little while. Just until she was ready to leave for Montauk. Then we would get out of here.

"I was on my way, honey," she told Gabe. "We were just talking about the trip."

Gabe's eyes got small. "The trip? You mean you were serious about that?"

"I knew it," I muttered. "He won't let us go."

"Stupid Gabe, can't get off his fat butt and start working for money." She muttered as she went to the closet to pack up.

"Of course he will," our mom said evenly. "Your stepfather is just worried about money. That's all. Besides," she added, "Gabriel won't have to settle for bean dip. I'll make him enough seven-layer dip for the whole weekend. Guacamole. Sour cream. The works."

Gabe softened a bit. "So this money for your trip ... it comes out of your clothes budget, right?"

"Mom always has to do the work, not Gabe." She murmured as she got out some clothes and threw them into the suitcase.

"Yes, honey," my mother said.

"And you won't take my car anywhere but there and back."

"Very possessive of his car." She murmured as she put her instruments in her cases and started organizing her music sheets.

"We'll be very careful."

Gabe scratched his double chin. "Maybe if you hurry with that seven-layer dip ... And maybe if these kids apologizes for interrupting my poker game."

Maybe if I kick you in your soft spot, I thought. And make you sing soprano for a week. But Julia looked tempted to hit him with her pan to give him a taste of his own medicine as she clenched her hands so tight, it turned white. But my mom's eyes warned us not to make him mad. Why did she put up with this guy? I wanted to scream. Why did she care what he thought?

"I'm sorry," I muttered. "I'm really sorry I interrupted your incredibly important poker game. Please go back to it right now."

"Yes, I am so sorry for your 'super-important' poker game." She said sarcastically, putting air quotes around super-important.

Gabe's eyes narrowed. His tiny brain was probably trying to detect sarcasm in our statements.

"Yeah, whatever," he decided.

He went back to his game.

"Thank you, Percy," my mom said. "Once we get to Montauk, we'll talk more about... whatever you've forgotten to tell me, okay?"

"Even you, I won't let you off the hook easily Andromeda." She said sternly as Julia groaned and went back packing.

For a moment, I thought I saw anxiety in her eyes—the same fear I'd seen in Grover during the bus ride—as if our mom too felt an odd chill in the air.

But then her smile returned, and I figured I must have been mistaken. She ruffled my hair and stopped to ruffled Julia's hair as she got a "Hey!" in response and went to back make Gabe his seven-layer dip.

"Hey Mom, wait for me cause I'm gonna help you cook!" She yelled as she zipped the suitcase and ran to the kitchen so fast, she was a cheetah. Oh and by the way, my sister can make insanely awesome meals because of her cooking skills, she inherited from Mom.

An hour later we were ready to leave.

Gabe took a break from his poker game long enough to watch us lug my mom's bags and our suitcases to the car. He kept griping and groaning about losing her cooking—and more important, his '78 Camaro—for the whole weekend.

"Not a scratch on this car, brain kids," he warned me as we loaded the last bag. "Not one little scratch."

"Stupid retard." She muttered and grabbed her guitar case and wore the case like a backpack because it has a strap.

Like we be the one driving. We were twelve. But that didn't matter to Gabe. If a seagull so much as pooped on his paint job, he'd find a way to blame us.

Watching him lumber back toward the apartment building, I got so mad I did something I can't explain, even my sister did the same thing as me. As Gabe reached the doorway, we made the hand gesture I'd seen Grover make on the bus, a sort of warding-off-evil gesture, a clawed hand over our hearts, then a shoving movement toward Gabe. The screen door slammed shut so hard it whacked him in the butt and sent him flying up the staircase as if he'd been shot from a cannon. Maybe it was just the wind, or some freak accident with the hinges, but I didn't stay long enough to find out. Julia guffawed so hard, she went rolling around the floor.

I got in the Camaro with my sister following behind and told my mom to step on it.

Our rental cabin was on the south shore, way out at the tip of Long Island. It was a little pastel box with faded curtains, half sunken into the dunes. There was always sand in the sheets and spiders in the cabinets, and most of the time the sea was too cold to swim in.

Both of us loved the place.

We'd been going there since we were babies. Our mom had been going even longer. She never exactly said, but we both knew why the beach was special to her. It was the place where she'd met my dad.

As we got closer to Montauk, she seemed to grow younger, years of worry and work disappearing from her face. Her eyes turned the color of the sea.

We got there at sunset, opened all the cabin's windows, and went through our usual cleaning routine. We walked on the beach, fed blue corn chips to the seagulls, and munched on blue jelly beans, blue saltwater taffy, and all the other free samples our mom had brought from work.

I guess I should explain the blue food.

See, Gabe had once told our mom there was no such thing. They had this fight, which seemed like a really small thing at the time. But ever since, our mom went out of her way to eat blue. She baked blue birthday cakes. She mixed blueberry smoothies. She bought blue-corn tortilla chips and brought home blue candy from the shop. This—along with keeping her maiden name, Jackson, rather than calling herself Mrs. Ugliano—was proof that she wasn't totally suckered by Gabe.

She did have a rebellious streak, like us.

When it got dark, we made a fire. We roasted hot dogs and marshmallows. Mom told us stories about when she was a kid, back before her parents died in the plane crash. She told us about the books she wanted to write someday, when she had enough money to quit the candy shop.

Eventually, I got up the nerve to ask about what was always on my mind whenever we came to Montauk—my father. Mom's eyes went all misty. I figured she would tell us the same things she always did, but we never got tired of hearing them.

"He was kind, Percy and Julia," she said. "Tall, handsome, and powerful. But gentle, too. Both of you have his black hair, you know, and his green eyes."

Mom fished a blue jelly bean out of her candy bag. "I wish he could see you guys right now, Percy and Julia. He would be so proud."

I wondered how she could say that. What was so great about us? A dyslexic, hyperactive boy with a D+ report card, and a dyslexic, hyperactive, prankster girl who always gets in trouble with a F+ report card, kicked out of school for the sixth time and tenth time in six years. If you are thinking about the tenth time my sister got kicked out is because she went to four girls only schools which she didn't like because the girls there were always gossiping and fussing over their clothes and makeup.

"How old was I?" We both asked at the same time. "I mean ... when he left?"

She watched the flames. "He was only with me for two summers, Percy, Julia. Right here at this beach. This cabin."

"But... he knew us when we were a baby."

"Yeah, because I was born before Percy but he should have stayed here with you!" Julia yelled, trying to believe her thoughts only to know she was wrong.

"No, honey. He knew I was expecting a baby, but he never saw both of you. He had to leave before you two were born."

I tried to square that with the fact that I seemed to remember ... something about my father. A warm glow. A smile. The same smile, Julia always talked about since she was six years old until she stopped talking when she was seven.

Both of us had always assumed he knew us as a baby. Our mom had never said it outright, but still, I'd felt it must be true. Now, to be told that he'd never even seen us...

I felt angry at my father. Maybe Julia was angry at him but never showed it. Maybe it was stupid, but I resented him for going on that ocean voyage, for not having the guts to marry our mom. He'd left us, and now we were stuck with Smelly Gabe.

"Are you going to send me away again?" I asked her. "To another boarding school?"

"Yeah, so which school are we going to?"

She pulled a marshmallow from the fire.

"I don't know, honey." Her voice was heavy. "I think ... I think we'll have to do something."

"Because you don't want me around?" I regretted the words as soon as they were out.

"Maybe because you are tired of us making trouble." Julia whispered but then looked down at her shoes as a tear slid down her face.

My mom's eyes welled with tears. She took both of our hands, squeezed it tight. "Oh, Percy, Julia, no. I—I _have_ to, honey. For your own good. I have to send both of you away."

Her words reminded me of what Mr. Brunner had said—that it was best for me to leave Yancy.

"Because I'm not normal," I said.

"Yeah, we are 'abnormal'" Julia said as she put air quotes around abnormal as her eyes turned a little misty.

"You say that as if it's a bad thing, Percy, Julia. But you don't realize how important you guys are. I thought Yancy Academy would be far enough away. I thought both of you'd finally be safe."

"Safe from what?"

"Wait, what?"

She met both of our eyes, and a flood of memories came back to me—all the weird, scary things that had ever happened to me, some of which I'd tried to forget.

During third grade, two men in a black trench coats had stalked us on the playground. When the teachers threatened to call the police, both of them went away growling, but no one believed us when we told them that under their broad-brimmed hats, the men only had one eye, right in the middle of their head.

Before that—a really early memory. We were in preschool, and a teacher accidentally put me down for a nap in a cot that a snake had slithered into. But I also remembered that the same thing happened to my big sister one year ago before the snake incident. My mom screamed when she came to pick me up and found me playing with a limp, scaly rope I'd somehow managed to strangle to death with my meaty toddler hands.

In every single school, something creepy had happened, something unsafe, and we were forced to move.

I knew I should tell my mom about the old ladies at the fruit stand, and Mrs. Dodds at the art museum, about my weird hallucination that I had sliced my math teacher into dust with a sword. But I couldn't make myself tell her. I had a strange feeling the news would end our trip to Montauk, and I didn't want that. Julia shot me look to tell me but I couldn't do that to end the trip.

"I've tried to keep both of you as close to me as I could," my mom said. "They told me that was a mistake. But there's only one other option, Percy, Julia-the place your father wanted to send you guys. And I just... I just can't stand to do it."

"My father wanted me to go to a special school?"

"A school or maybe a safe house... Yeah, a safe house!"

"Not a school," she said softly. "A summer camp."

My head was spinning. Why would our dad—who hadn't even stayed around long enough to see us born, well maybe me actually because my sister was born a year before me— talk to my mom about a summer camp? And if it was so important, why hadn't she ever mentioned it before?

"I'm sorry, Percy, Julia,"she said, seeing the look in my eyes. "But I can't talk about it. I—I couldn't send both of you to that place. It might mean saying good-bye to both of you for good."

"For good? But if it's only a summer camp ..."

"We are gonna stay in the summer because it is summer camp, right?"

She turned toward the fire, and I knew from her expression that if we asked her any more questions she would start to cry.

That night I had a vivid dream.

It was storming on the beach, and two beautiful animals, a white horse and a golden eagle, were trying to kill each other at the edge of the surf. Julia was at right side of me, yelling and screaming for them to stop as she was running slow motion but something was pushing her back. The eagle swooped down and slashed the horse's muzzle with its huge talons. The horse reared up and kicked at the eagles wings. As they fought, the ground rumbled, and a monstrous voice chuckled somewhere beneath the earth, goading the animals to fight harder.

I ran toward them, knowing I had to stop them from killing each other, but I was running in slow motion. I knew we would be too late. I saw the eagle dive down, its beak aimed at the horse's wide eyes, and both of screamed at the same time, _No!_.

I woke with a start. I heard a scream up on the top bunk as Julia rolled out of the bed and slammed into the floor with a _'Thunk'. _She groaned as she lifted herself from the covers and pushed it away as she rubbed her head.

"My head... Ow!" She said.

Outside, it really was storming, the kind of storm that cracks trees and blows down houses. There was no horse or eagle on the beach, just lightning making false daylight, and twenty-foot waves pounding the dunes like artillery.

With the next thunderclap, our mom woke. She sat up, eyes wide, and said, "Hurricane."

"What!" Yes what indeed.

I knew that was crazy. Long Island never sees hurricanes this early in the summer. But the ocean seemed to have forgotten. Over the roar of the wind, I heard a distant bellow, an angry, tortured sound that made my hair stand on end. Then a much closer noise, like mallets in the sand. A desperate voice—someone yelling, pounding on our cabin door. Julia looked scared as she heard that voice as she scrambled back into her covers in fright. I would've laughed at her if not for the situation.

My mother sprang out of bed in her nightgown and threw open the lock.

Grover stood framed in the doorway against a backdrop of pouring rain. But he wasn't... he wasn't exactly Grover.

"Searching all night," he gasped. "What were you thinking?" Julia gasped at him and almost fainted but the next thunderclap kept her awake as flashes of thunder showed her pale and shaking.

My mother looked at us in terror—not scared of Grover, but of why he'd come.

"Percy, Julia" she said, shouting to be heard over the rain. "What happened at school? What didn't you tell me?"

Both of us frozen, looking at Grover. I couldn't understand what I was seeing.

_"O_ _Zeu kai alloi theoi!"_ he yelled. "It's right behind me! Didn't you _tell_ her?"

I was too shocked to register that he'd just cursed in Ancient Greek, and I'd understood him perfectly. I was too shocked to wonder how Grover had gotten here by himself in the middle of the night. Because Grover didn't have his pants on—and where his legs should be ... where his legs should be ...

My mom looked at us sternly and talked in a tone she'd never used before:_"Percy, Julia._ Tell me _now_!"

We stammered something about the old ladies at the fruit stand, and Mrs. Dodds, and my mom stared at me, her face deathly pale in the flashes of lightning. But Julia was more paler than ever as she kept looking at Grover then at mom.

She grabbed her purse, tossed me my rain jacket, and said, "Get to the car. Both of you. _Go_!_"_

Julia looked at Grover and stammered something about donkeys and grabbed her coat and suitcase and her instruments' case and ran for it as she screamed. Grover ran behind for the Camaro—but he wasn't running, exactly. He was trotting, shaking his shaggy hindquarters, and suddenly his story about a muscular disorder in his legs made sense to me. I understood how he could run so fast and still limp when he walked.

Because where his feet should be, there were no feet. There were cloven hooves.


	4. Furry Pants and Underwear-wearing Bulls

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians series but I do own Julia Jackson who is my OC BTW**

**A/N: I hope you like it and stuff but I am getting stressed because of all the personal problems in life so don't blame me. Blame the fates but I will work hard if you keep reviewing and following and favoriting. I have plans for the future soon that involves traveling through alternate universes and stuff but okay READ, COMMENT, FOLLOW, FAVORITE, and REVIEW!**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Julia and Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lightning Thief<span>_**

_**Chapter 1**_

* * *

><p><em>My Mother and Brother are Matadors<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Andromeda Juliana Jackson POV<span>_**

* * *

><p><strong>We tore through the night along dark country roads. Wind slammed against the Camaro. <strong>Rain lashed the wind shield. I didn't know how our mom could see anything, but she kept her foot on the gas.

Every time there was a flash of lightning, a chill climbed my back as if it was warning me to do something as I shivered and I looked at Grover sitting next to me in the backseat and I wondered if I'd gone insane, or if he was wearing some kind of shag-carpet pants or maybe those hairy costume pants that he wore for Hallowean as a Satyr with those fake horns that seem real.

But, no, the smell was one I remembered from kindergarten field trips to the petting zoo— lanolin, like from wool. The smell of a wet barnyard animal.

All I could think to say was, "So, you and my mom... know each other or maybe your my secret cousin?" I asked stupidly as Percy said the same thing without the cousin question.

Grover's eyes flitted to the rearview mirror, though there were no cars behind us and was ignoring my question. Why does everybody always ignore me, am I that invisible seriously. Life's a big freaking, um Something? "Not exactly," he said. "I mean, we've never met in person. But she knew I was watching both of you."

"Watching me?"

"Grover, keep your stalker issues to yourself please."

"Keeping tabs on both of you. Making sure both of you were okay. But I wasn't faking being your friends," he added hastily but was still ignoring me which pissed me off."I am your friend."

"Um, what's with the get-up because I want some freaking answers, RIGHT NOW!"

"Urn ... what are you, exactly?"

"That doesn't matter right now."

"It doesn't matter? From the waist down, my best friend is a donkey—"

"No, actually, a real hairy horse." I piped up.

Grover let out a sharp, throaty "Blaa-ha-ha!"

I'd heard him make that sound before, but I'd always assumed it was a nervous laugh. Now I realized it was more of an irritated bleat.

"Goat!" he cried.

"Wait, what?"

"What?"

"I'm a goat from the waist down."

"You just said it didn't matter."

"Yeah, you said it didn't matter."

"Blaa-ha-ha! There are satyrs who would trample you underhoof for such an insult!"

"Whoa. Wait. Satyrs. You mean like ... Mr. Brunner's myths?"

"You are just making a metaphor, right?"

"Were those old ladies at the fruit stand a myth, Percy, Julia? Was Mrs. Dodds a myth?"

"So you admit there was a Mrs. Dodds!"

"So there was a Mrs. Dodds, score for team Jackson!"

"Of course."

"Then why—"

"Why-"

"The less you knew, the fewer monsters you've attract," Grover said, like that should be perfectly obvious. "We put Mist over the humans' eyes. We hoped you've think the Kindly One was a hallucination. But it was no good. Both of you started to realize who you are."

"Who I—wait a minute, what do you mean?"

"So you mean that I'm a wizard, been there, done that."

The weird bellowing noise rose up again somewhere behind us, closer than before. Whatever was chasing us was still on our trail.

"Percy, Julia," our mom said, "there's too much to explain and not enough time. We have to get you guys to safety."

"Safety from what? Who's after me?"

"What's going on right now, are we being kidnapped?"

"Oh, nobody much," Grover said, obviously still miffed about the donkey and horse comment. "Just the Lord of the Dead and a few of his blood-thirstiest minions."

"Grover!"

"Sorry, Mrs. Jackson. Could you drive faster, please?"

I tried to wrap my mind around what was happening, but I couldn't do it. I knew this wasn't a dream. I had no imagination. I could never dream up something this weird, well maybe yeah but not greek myths but I swear this is the weirdest dream I ever had since the falling food and cloud spirit, telling me I was destined to be a food ninja and defeat the mighty lord vegetable and his evil healthy minions. Crap, stupid imagination and ADHD.

Our mom made a hard left. We swerved onto a narrower road, racing past darkened farmhouses and wooded hills and PICK YOUR OWN STRAWBERRIES signs on white picket fences.

Where are we going?" Percy asked.

"The summer camp I told both of you about." Our mother's voice was tight; she was trying for our sake not to be scared. "The place your father wanted to send you."

"The place you didn't want me to go."

"The place that you were scared of."

"Please, dear," my mother begged. "This is hard enough. Try to understand. You're in danger."

"Because some old ladies cut yarn."

"And stupid hag that used to be Mrs. Dodds."

"Those weren't old ladies," Grover said. "Those were the Fates. Do you know what it means—the fact they appeared in front of you? They only do that when you're about to ... when someone's about to die and Mrs. Dodds, she wasn't a old hag," Grover then lower his voice to a whisper. "She's a kindly one."

"Well, she isn't so kind."

"Whoa. You said 'you.'"

"No I didn't. I said 'someone.'"

"You meant 'you.' As in me."

"I meant you, like 'someone.' Not you, you."

"Is it just me because it seems we are wasting some precious time here!" I said interrupted them with a pissed tone because Grover is ignoring me and confusing me so much a lot.

"Guys!" our mom said.

She pulled the wheel hard to the right, and I got a glimpse of a figure she'd swerved to avoid—a dark fluttering shape now lost behind us in the storm.

"What was that?" Percy asked.

"Yes, a excellent question as I quote 'What the freaking mother of god is that?!' "

"We're almost there," my mother said, ignoring my question.

"Another mile. Please. Please. Please."

I didn't know where there was, but I found myself leaning forward in the car, anticipating, wanting us to arrive. I just don't know what is going to happen but there a horrible feeling as my gut churned very hard like someone important was to dying but I was just to scared to find out. I know what you are thinking, the hothead, stubborn, hardheaded, potty mouth Julia Jackson, Scared! Well people do have feelings even the cold ones do and about every living thing on planet Earth or maybe the whole galaxy and stuff. Well enough of that but this suspense is killing me now and I know what you are talking about. Curiosity is a very bad thing like the quote 'Curiosity killed the cat' and all the stuff and blah, blah, blah. Well whatever but back to ultimate suspense stuff.

Outside, nothing but rain and darkness—the kind of empty countryside you get way out on the tip of Long Island. I thought about Mrs. Dodds and the moment when she'd changed into the hag with pointed teeth and leathery wings. The shock and intense feelings that was adrenaline fueled into me as I battled the thing and the screech it made, made me shudder.

Then I thought about Mr. Brunner ... and the pen/sword he had thrown to Percy. Before I could ask Grover about that, the hair rose on the back of my neck. There was a blinding flash, a jaw-rattling boom!, and our car exploded.

I remember feeling weightless, like I was being crushed, fried, and hosed down all at the same time.

I peeled my forehead off the floor and crashed into the ceiling as I gave a cry of pain had rubbed my head. "That hurt a lot!"

Percy peeled his forehead off the back of the driver's seat and said, "Ow."

"Julia, Percy!" my mom shouted.

"I'm okay..."

"100% super alright. _Not_."

I tried to shake off the daze. I wasn't dead. The car hadn't really exploded. We'd swerved into a ditch. Our driver's-side doors were wedged in the mud. The roof had cracked open like an eggshell and rain was pouring in.

Lightning. That was the only explanation. We'd been blasted right off the road. Next to us in the backseat was a big motionless lump. "Grover!"

He was slumped over, blood trickling from the side of his mouth. I shook his furry hip, and then slapping him back and forth on his face, thinking, _'No! Even if you are half barnyard animal, you're my only best friend and I don't want you to die!'_

Then he groaned "Food," and I knew there was hope.

"Julia, Percy," my mother said, "we have to ..." Her voice faltered.

I looked back. In a flash of lightning, through the mud-spattered rear windshield, I saw a figure lumbering toward us on the shoulder of the road. The sight of it made my skin crawl. It was a dark silhouette of a huge guy, like a champion wrestler. He seemed to be holding a blanket over his head. His top half was bulky and fuzzy. His upraised hands made it look like he had horns.

I swallowed hard. "Who is—"

"Percy, Julia," our mother said, deadly serious. "Get out of the car."

Our mother threw herself against the driver's-side door. It was jammed shut in the mud. I tried mine. Stuck too as well as Percy's. I looked up desperately at the hole in the roof. It might've been an exit, but the edges were sizzling and smoking. I crashed into the windows as it shattered and rain started pounding on me as I got out.

"Climb out the passenger's side!" Our mother told me. "Percy, Julia—you have to run. Do you see that big tree?"

"What?"

"What now?!"

Another flash of lightning, and through the smoking hole in the roof I saw the tree she meant: a huge, White House Christmas tree-sized pine at the crest of the nearest hill.

"That's the property line," our mom said. "Get over that hill and you'll see a big farmhouse down in the valley. Run and don't look back. Yell for help. Don't stop until you reach the door."

"Mom, you're coming too."

"Please, tell me you are coming right now, just please." I begged at her.

Her face was pale, her eyes as sad as when she looked at the ocean. Tears started to prickled at the edges of my vision as I threw myself onto her, crying and hugging onto her. I inhaled our mother's scent, cinnamon, blue chocolate cookies, candy, and all that sweet things that made her our mother just to remember her for the last time.

"If this is the last time I see you," I said hoarsely. "I love you with all my heart and I always loved how you pay attention to me even if you are scolding me."

"No!" Percy shouted. "Don't worry, Mom will survive." Percy said, trying to convince himself. "You are coming with me. Help me carry Grover."

"Sweetheart, Julia please take care of Percy, will you if I am gone." Mom said hugging me too and kissed my cheek as I let go of her and looked at her with watering eyes.

"I promise with my life." I said as I turned to go to the car.

"Food!" Grover moaned, a little louder.

The man with the blanket on his head kept coming toward us, making his grunting, snorting noises. As he got closer, I realized he couldn't be holding a blanket over his head, because his hands—huge meaty hands—were swinging at his sides. There was no blanket. Meaning the bulky, fuzzy mass that was too big to be his head ... was his head. And the points that looked like horns …

"He doesn't want us," our mother told me. "He wants both of you. Besides, I can't cross the property line."

"But..."

"Percy please understand, she can't make it."

"We don't have time, Percy. Go. Please."

"She can and she will, you can't just give up Sis!" He yelled through the rain as I grabbed my bags and slinger them over my back. "It's not like you to give up!"

"You don't understand the freaking situation right now!" I yelled back at him. "Even I don't understand but the look on mom's face, it means that not all of us is going to make it back alive!"

The monster thing with horns that was lumbering toward us slowly and deliberately like, like a bull.

Percy climbed across Grover and pushed the door open into the rain. "We're going together. Come on, Mom."

"I told you—"

"Percy, can't you understand-"

"Mom! I am not leaving you. Help me with Grover."

Percy didn't wait for her answer. Percy scrambled outside, dragging Grover from the car. I looked at him in suprise as he lifted Grover like he was a feather, but man, that boy or goat boy can eat! But mom ran to his aid to help carry Grover as I looked over my shoulder to see the bull closing on us.

Together, they draped Grover's arms over thier shoulders and started stumbling uphill through wet waist-high grass. I went to them to help so we can get to the hill faster and it seems to work, there was a big bellowing sound as I stiffen.

Glancing back, I got my first clear look at the monster. He was seven feet tall, easy, his arms and legs like something from the cover of Muscle Man magazine—bulging biceps and triceps and a bunch of other 'ceps, all stuffed like baseballs under vein-webbed skin. He wore no clothes except under wear—I mean, bright white Fruit of the Looms—which would've looked funny, except that the top half of his body was so scary. Coarse brown hair started at about his belly button and got thicker as it reached his shoulders.

His neck was a mass of muscle and fur leading up to his enormous head, which had a snout as long as my arm, snotty nostrils with a gleaming brass ring, cruel black eyes, and horns—enormous black-and-white horns with points you just couldn't get from sharpening a knife or some stake.

I recognized the monster, all right. He had been in one of the first stories Mr. Brunner told us. But he couldn't be real.

I blinked the rain out of my eyes. "It can't be real, it's a myth." I whispered in shock and fear.

"They weren't always myths." Mom responded, hustling us to go faster.

"That's—"

"Pasiphae's son," my mother said. "I wish I'd known how badly they want to kill you."

"But he's the Min—"

"Don't say his name," she warned. "Names have power."

"It's looks like that phrase was actually real."

The pine tree was still way too far—a hundred yards uphill at least.

I glanced behind me again.

The bull-man hunched over our car, looking in the windows—or not looking, exactly. More like snuffling, nuzzling. I wasn't sure why he bothered, since we were only about a hundred feet away.

"Food?" Grover moaned.

"Shhh," Percy told him. "Mom, what's he doing? Doesn't he see us?"

"Isn't he supposed to attack right now." I lowered my voice to a whisper so the Minotaur wouldn't hear us.

"His sight and hearing are terrible," she said. "He goes by smell. But he'll figure out where we are soon enough."

As if on cue, the man-bull bellowed in rage. He picked up Gabe's Camaro by the torn roof, the chassis creaking and groaning. He raised the car over his head and threw it down the road. It slammed into the wet asphalt and skidded in a shower of sparks for about half a mile before coming to a stop. The gas tank exploded.

Not a scratch, I remembered Gabe saying.

Oopsiey daisy.

"Percy, Julia," my mom said. "When he sees us, he'll charge. Wait until the last second, then jump out of the way— directly sideways. He can't change directions very well once he's charging. Do you understand?"

"How do you know all this?"

"I've been worried about an attack for a long time. I should have expected this. I was selfish, keeping both of you near me."

"Keeping me near you? But—"

"How is that selfish?"

Another bellow of rage, and the bull-man started tromping uphill.

He'd smelled us.

The pine tree was only a few more yards, but the hill was getting steeper and slicker, and Grover wasn't getting any lighter.

The bull-man closed in. Another few seconds and he'd be on top of us.

My mother must've been exhausted, but she shouldered Grover. "Go, Julia, Percy! Separate! Remember what I said."

I didn't want to split up, but I had the feeling she was right—it was our only chance. I sprinted to the right while Percy went to the left and, turned, and I saw the monster bearing down on Percy, I saw a glimpse of his ugly black eyes which glowed with hate. He reeked like rotten meat that expired by many years, maybe hundreds or maybe thousands.

He lowered his head and charged, those razor-sharp horns aimed straight at Percy chest.

I yelled. "No!"

I did the most stupidest thing ever that may cost my life. I charged at Percy and pushed Percy out of the way as the bull charged him and I took his place. Well, life has risks and karma's a big punch in the face. I ducked and slid under the bull as it charged at me and got a good look at it's undies. Never will I laugh and insult about a monster wearing some nasty underwear because I smelled a good whiff of it.

The smell of that thing was so disgusting and I think I swallowed a bit of my barf. Gross! That smell was like Gabe's alcoholic smell combined with the smell of sex and pee. EWWWW now that I imagined that, just gross.

It's not everyday you meet a very smelly Minotaur trying to kill you. The Minotaur stormed pass me while I was crouching and stormed pass me and Percy who was groaning and sprawled on the ground, rubbing his head as the Minotaur crashed into the nearby tree and roared in pain. My gut churned as the Minotaur was both eyeing Percy who was yet to stand up and our Mother as she set Grover on the ground in fresh, wet, green grass.

"No." I whispered.

I ran towards Percy and crouched on the ground. I held his cheek with my left hand and raised my right hand a few inches from his face. I slapped three times, back and forth and stopped as he grabbed my hand when I was going for another slap.

"Stop." He groaned as I stand up and pulled him towards his feet.

He stood up, shakily and fell to his knees and groaned. I dropped my backpack on the floor and zipped it open very hard. I dug my hand through the piles of clothes I buried there.

There was a huge roar as the Minotaur charged straight at us as I rolled away. I saw Percy who was staring down at the Minotaur as my gut churned.

_'Schist!'_ I thought as I dumped my things on the wet grass. A pile of things were on the wet grass as I eyed something that was sparkling in the moonlight.

I looked up to see Percy sidestepped, out of the way where the path, the Minotaur was charging at.

I saw cold handle that was attached to something and gripped my hand on it.

_'Found it!' _I thought excitedly. I held my frying pan as it glinted in the moonlight. I took a deep breath and grabbed Percy's hand and ran for it.

We'd reached the crest of the hill. Down the other side I could see a valley, just as our mother had said, and the lights of a farmhouse glowing yellow through the rain. But that was half a mile away. We'd never make it.

The Minotaur grunted, pawing the ground. He kept eyeing our mother, who was now retreating slowly downhill, back toward the road, trying to lead the monster away from Grover.

"Run, Percy, Julia!" she told us from the bottom of the hill. "I can't go any farther. Run!"

But I just stood there, frozen in fear, as the monster charged her. She tried to sidestep, as she'd told us to do, but the monster had learned his lesson. His hand shot out and grabbed her by the neck as she tried to get away. He lifted her as she struggled, kicking and pummeling the air.

"Mom!"

"No!"

She caught our eyes, managed to choke out one last word: "Go!"

Then, with an angry roar, the monster closed his fists around my mother's neck, and she dissolved before my eyes, melting into light, a shimmering golden form, as if she were a holographic projection. A blinding flash, and she was simply ... gone.

"No!"

Anger replaced my fear. Newfound strength burned in my limbs—the same rush of energy I'd gotten when Mrs. Dodds grew talons.

The bull-man bore down on Grover, who lay helpless in the grass. The monster hunched over, snuffling my best friend, as if he were about to lift Grover up and make him dissolve too.

I couldn't allow that.

I raised my frying pan and roared at him. "You son of a she-dog," I ranted at him. "I will tear you limb from limb and make you wish you were never born!"

I saw Percy who was right beside me, stripped off his red rain jacket.

"Hey!" He screamed, waving the jacket, running to one side of the monster. "Hey, stupid! Ground beef!"

"Raaaarrrrr!" The monster turned toward us, shaking his meaty fists.

I had an idea—a stupid, terrible idea that would yet to kill me, but better than no idea at all.

I charged at him, screaming bloody murder at him.

I saw Percy put his back to the big pine tree and waved his red jacket in front of the bull-man, ready to jump out the way like those Matadors I watched on TV.

But it didn't happen like that.

The bull-man charged at Percy too fast, his arms out to grab him whichever way he tried to dodge.

Time slowed down.

My legs tensed as I jumped at him from behind when he turned to face Percy, slamming into his neck.

How did I do that?

I didn't have time to figure it out. A millisecond later, the monster's head slammed into the tree and the impact nearly knocked my teeth out.

The bull-man staggered around, trying to shake me. I locked my arms around one of his huge horns and I looked to see Percy on his neck, struggling to lock his arms around his neck. I then reached the head and slammed the frying pan into each one of his eyes, one at a time like playing the whack-a-mole game while holding on one of his horns.

Thunder and lightning were still going strong. The rain was in my eyes, fueling energy into me. The smell of rotten meat burned my nostrils.

The monster shook himself around and bucked like a rodeo bull. He should have just backed up into the tree that would have tossed me into the tree and throw me into unconsciousness, but I was starting to realize that this thing had only one gear: forward.

Meanwhile, Grover started groaning in the grass. I wanted to yell at him to shut up, but the way I was getting tossed around and my arms swinging around, trying to hit the bulls' eyes, if I opened my mouth I'd bite my own tongue off and slam the pan into my face.

"Food!" Grover moaned.

The bull-man wheeled toward him, pawed the ground again, and got ready to charge. I thought about how he had squeezed the life out of my mother, made her disappear in a flash of light, and rage filled me like high-octane fuel. I pulled the pan back with all my might and slammed it onto the bull's forehead. I heard two Snaps at the same time.

I had seconds to register that I was falling onto the ground and the painful headache that was pounding in my head and I was holding a huge bloody horn in my hand. I saw darkness creeping in my vision and soon I was knocked into unconsciousness but before my vision was black completely.

"No, Julia!" A voice screamed through my eardrums.

"Not Percy." I whispered before blackness engulfed me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Dun, Dun, Duh! So how did like that cliffhanger. Hope you like it! I was so bored and had a minor writer's block that lasted for some days. I'm so sorry for the long wait and stuff.**


	5. Horsies and Mr Dude-Who-is-so-stupid

**A/N: Hope you like it! Remember to REVIEW! LIKE! And FAVORITE! And I got this story on Wattpad on the account DaugtherOfPoseidon Plus I am writing this on my iPhone 5. Yes sorry for keeping you waiting but I was like on a blank page with my other story so sorry!**

**_Skit Time!_**

**Me: Who wants to do the disclaimer?**

**Julia: Me, Me! *waves her hand around***

**Me: I think I will choose...**

**Julia: YES, YES, YES!**

**Me: Percy...**

**Julia:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! My life is ruined!**

**Percy: Stop being a total drama Queen *thunders***

**Julia: What the fuck was that?**

**Me: It's just Zeus**

**Julia and Percy: *stares at her***

**Julia: You need to be on meds**

**Me: Just do the disclaimer**

**Percy: Fallen Angel of Olympus does not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians which is owned by Rick Riodran but does own her OC which is Julia Jackson**

**Julia: WHAT! I will not be owned by some girl who isn't on some stupid meds *snaps her fingers in a Z formation***

**Percy: Well you are actually owned by her and I quote "Life is a big retarded thing"**

**Julia: I hate you so fucking much**

**Percy: I know you love me**

**Julia: I'm gonna go get a drink of coffee *walks away***

**Percy: You are old enough to drink coffee!**

**Julia: Go tell that to the police and Screw Logic!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Julia and Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lightning Thief<em>**

**_Chapter 5_**

* * *

><p>I had weird dreams full of barnyard animals. Most of them wanted to kill me. The rest wanted food and some black horses with sea-green eyes who were screaming bloody murder.<p>

I must've woken up several times, but what I heard and saw made no sense, so I just passed out again. I remember lying in a soft bed, being spoon-fed something that tasted like buttered popcorn, only it was pudding. The girl with curly blond hair hovered over me, smirking as she scraped drips off my chin with the spoon.

When she saw my eyes open, she asked, "What will happen at the summer solstice?"

I managed to croak, "What?"

She looked around, as if afraid someone would over hear. "What's going on? What was stolen? We've only got a few weeks!"

"I'm sorry," I mumbled, "I don't..."

"Pineapples." Somebody muttered before snoring.

Somebody knocked on the door, and the girl quickly filled my mouth with pudding.

**_~¥ The truth really hurts sometimes ¥~_**

The next time I woke up, the girl was gone.

A husky blond dude, like a surfer, stood in the corner of the bedroom keeping watch over me. He had blue eyes- at least a dozen of them- on his cheeks, his forehead, the backs of his hands.

When I finally came around for good, there was nothing weird about my surroundings, except that they were nicer than I was used to. I was sitting in a deck chair on a huge porch, gazing across a meadow at green hills in the distance. The breeze smelled like strawberries. There was a blanket over my legs, a pillow behind my neck. All that was great, but my mouth felt like a scorpion had been using it for a nest. My tongue was dry and nasty and every one of my teeth hurt.

I looked over to the right but there was a splitting headache pounding in my head. I saw another deck chair with a familiar girl. She had a blacket over her legs and wore a green shirt with a black and blue jacket ontop of it with slightly baggy blue jeans. She had messy, unruly, almost past shoulder-length, windswept, raven black haie with a blue hairclip in it, barely hidden in her hair. She had her mouth open with drool coming out of it and was snoring really loudly. There was a big blue backpack resting by her feet that was slightly open but was dirty and wet. There was a metal handle sticking out of the edge of the backpack. I snorted at her in amusement but coughed in pain. It was hilarious to see my sister like that, I can't wait to blackmail her.

"I want a big pink cupcake with sprinkles on top, Mr. Goat." She muttered in her sleep, I snickered at her as she was having her random dreams.

On the table next to me was two tall drinks. Both of them looked like iced apple juice, with two green straws and two paper parasols stuck through a maraschino cherry in each one.

My hand was so weak I almost dropped the first glass once I got my fingers around it.

"Careful," a familiar voice said.

Grover was leaning against the porch railing, looking like he hadn't slept in a week.

Under one arm, he cradled two shoe boxes in one hand. He was wearing blue jeans, Converse hi-tops and a bright orange T-shirt that said CAMP HALF-BLOOD. Just plain old Grover, Not the goat boy.

So maybe I'd had a nightmare. Maybe our mom was okay. We were still on vacation, and we'd stopped here at this big house for some reason. And...

"Both of you saved my life," Grover said. "I... well, the least I could do ... I went back to the hill. I thought both of you might want this."

Reverently, he placed the shoe box in my lap and another shoe box on my sister's lap.

Inside was a black-and-white bull's horn, the base jagged from being broken off, the tip splattered with dried blood. It hadn't been a nightmare. I bet the other shoe box my sister has right now, there is another Minotaur horn like this.

"The Minotaur," I said.

"Urn, Percy, it isn't a good idea-"

"That's what they call him in the Greek myths, isn't it?" I demanded. "The Minotaur. Half man, half bull."

Grover shifted uncomfortably. "You've been out for two days. How much do you remember?"

"My mom. Is she really ..."

He looked down.

I stared across the meadow. There were groves of trees, a winding stream, acres of strawberries spread out under the blue sky. The valley was surrounded by rolling hills, and the tallest one, directly in front of us, was the one with the huge pine tree on top. Even that looked beautiful in the sunlight.

My mother was gone. The whole world should be black and cold. Nothing should look beautiful. I wonder how will my sister take this news, maybe pretty hard.

"I'm sorry," Grover sniffled. "I'm a failure. I'm- I'm the worst satyr in the world."

He moaned, stomping his foot so hard it came off. I mean, the Converse hi-top came off. The inside was filled with Styrofoam, except for a hoof-shaped hole.

"Oh, Styx!" he mumbled.

Thunder rolled across the clear sky.

There was a groan from the other side of me as I looked to see my sister waking up, stretching her arms and wiping the drool off her face and rubbing her eyes. She yawned which made me and Grover yawn.

She looked at the shoe box on her lap in confusion. She opened the shoebox and picked up the Minotaur horn. Her eyes dilated and she turned pale as a sheet.

"No, no, no, no, no, no." She whispered in a hoarse voice. She dropped the horn in surprise and put her head in her hands and started sobbing.

As he struggled to get his hoof back in the fake foot, I thought, Well, that settles it.

Grover was a satyr. I was ready to bet that if I shaved his curly brown hair, I'd find tiny horns on his head.

But I was too miserable to care that satyrs existed, or even minotaurs, Julia is very miserable and depressed that she was currently not afraid to show her emotions. All that meant was my mom really had been squeezed into nothingness, dissolved into yellow light.

Both of us are now parentless. An orphan. We would have to live with ... Smelly Gabe?

No. Julia wouldn't let that happen.

We would live on the streets first. I would pretend I was seventeen and join the army. I have to do something to support both of us.

Grover was still sniffling. The poor kid- poor goat, satyr, whatever-looked as if he expected to be hit by us, maybe me because Julia is currently unable to do something.

I said, "It wasn't your fault."

"Stupid, stupid, stupid, idiot, I am such a freaking idiot!" Julia sobbed, slapping herself then yelling out in pain.

"Calm down Julia, it's my job to protect both of you." Grover said nervously, trying to calm down the crying girl.

"Um, here." He said bringing up the other glass and straw as Julia sucked it greedily.

"Soooo, Goood." She muttered before draining the whole glass.

"Did our mother ask you to protect us?"

"No. But that's my job. I'm a keeper. At least... I was."

"But why ..." I suddenly felt dizzy, my vision swimming.

"Don't strain yourself," Grover said. "Here." He helped me hold my glass and put the straw to my lips.

I recoiled at the taste, because I was expecting apple juice. Now I know why Julia likes this so much. It wasn't that at all. It was chocolate-chip cookies. Liquid cookies. And not just any cookies-my mom's homemade blue chocolate-chip cookies, buttery and hot, with the chips still melting.

Drinking it, my whole body felt warm and good, full of energy. My grief didn't go away, but I felt as if my mom had just brushed her hand against my cheek, given me a cookie the way she used to when I was small, and told me everything was going to be okay and Julia would always say _'I want more, Mommy!'_.

Before I knew it, I'd drained the glass. I stared into it, sure I'd just had a warm drink, but the ice cubes hadn't even melted.

"Was it good?" Grover asked.

"Yeah, this makes cookies so last century." Julia said before she sucked the ice in her mouth and eating it. I rolled my eyes at her, she can always makes me laugh but sometimes I think she is bipolar.

I nodded.

"What did it taste like?" He sounded so wistful, I felt guilty.

"Sorry," I said. "I should've let you taste."

"Yeah, like what he said." She said pointing me.

His eyes got wide. "No! That's not what I meant. I just... wondered."

"Chocolate-chip cookies," I said. "My mom's. Home made."

"Mmnnn, cookies." She muttered before her stomach made a loud rumble. "Hehehe, sorry?" She said sheepishly.

He sighed. "And how do you feel?"

"Like I could throw Nancy Bobofit a hundred yards."

"No, it's like I am the Flash."

"That's good," he said. "That's good. I don't think you could risk drinking any more of that stuff"

"No more cookies flavored drink?" She whispered, her eyes dilated again but her skin returned back to their original skin tone.

"What do you mean?"

He took both empty glasses from us gingerly, as if it were dynamite, and set it back on the table. "Come on. Chiron and Mr. D are waiting."

**_~¥ The truth really hurts sometimes ¥~_**

The porch wrapped all the way around the farmhouse.

My legs felt wobbly, trying to walk that far. Grover offered to carry the Minotaur horn, but I held on to it. I'd paid for that souvenir the hard way. I wasn't going to let it go. While Julia face-plated three times but had the Minotaur horn in her bag.

As we came around the opposite end of the house, I caught my breath while Julia looked in awe.

We must've been on the north shore of Long Island, because on this side of the house, the valley marched all the way up to the water, which glittered about a mile in the distance. Between here and there, I simply couldn't process everything I was seeing. The landscape was dotted with buildings that looked like ancient Greek architecture, an open-air pavilion, an amphitheater, a circular arena except that they all looked brand new, their white marble columns sparkling in the sun. In a nearby sandpit, a dozen high school-age kids and satyrs played volleyball. Canoes glided across a small lake. Kids in bright orange T-shirts like Grover's were chasing each other around a cluster of cabins nestled in the woods. Some shot targets at an archery range. Others rode horses down a wooded trail, and, unless I was hallucinating, some of their horses had wings.

"Awesomeness." She stage-whispered.

Down at the end of the porch, two men sat across from each other at a card table. The blond-haired girl who'd spoon-fed me popcorn-flavored pudding was leaning on the porch rail next to them.

The man facing me was small, but porky. He had a red nose, big watery eyes, and curly hair so black it was almost purple. He looked like those paintings of baby angels- what do you call them, hubbubs? No, cherubs. That's it. He looked like a cherub who'd turned middle-aged in a trailer park. He wore a tiger-pattern Hawaiian shirt, and he would've fit right in at one of Gabe's poker parties, except I got the feeling this guy could've out-gambled even my step father.

"My god, that's even worse then my stepfather... I think."

"That's Mr. D," Grover murmured to me. "He's the camp director. Be polite. The girl, that's Annabeth Chase. She's just a camper, but she's been here longer than just about anybody. And you already know Chiron..."

He pointed at the guy whose back was to me.

First, I realized he was sitting in the wheelchair. Then I recognized the tweed jacket, the thinning brown hair, the scraggly beard.

"Mr. Brunner!" I cried.

"Yo, Mr B-man, what's up." Julia yelled, running towards them.

The Latin teacher turned and smiled at me. His eyes had that mischievous glint they sometimes got in class when he pulled a pop quiz and made all the multiple choice answers B. For doing that, Julia calls him Mr. B-man during tests and class.

"Ah, good, Percy, Julia," he said. "Now we have five for pinochle."

He offered us two seats that were to the right of Mr. D, who looked at me with bloodshot eyes and heaved a great sigh. "Oh, I suppose I must say it. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood. There. Now, don't expect me to be glad to see you."

"Wow, someone's in a grumpy mood." Julia muttered before grabbing a stray diet coke drink and started drinking.

"Uh, thanks." I scooted a little farther away from him because, if there was one thing I had learned from living with Gabe, it was how to tell when an adult has been hitting the happy juice. If Mr. D was a stranger to alcohol, I was a satyr. But I crashed into Julia who was at the left of my seat and was currently glaring at me for spilling her drink onto the floor.

"Teenagers these days." Mr. D muttered before calling another satyr to clean it up.

"Annabeth?" Mr. Brunner called to the blond girl.

She came forward and Mr. Brunner introduced us. "This young lady nursed you back to health, Percy. Annabeth, my dear, why don't you go check on Percy and Julia's bunks? We'll be putting them in cabin eleven for now."

Annabeth said, "Sure, Chiron."

She was probably my age, almost about Julia's age maybe, maybe a couple of inches taller, and a whole lot more athletic looking. With her deep tan and her curly blond hair, she was almost exactly what I thought a stereotypical California girl would look like, except her eyes ruined the image. They were startling gray, like storm clouds; pretty, but intimidating, too, as if she were analyzing the best way to take me down in a fight.

She glanced at the minotaur horn in my hands, then back at me. I imagined she was going to say, _You killed a minotaur! or Wow, you're so awesome!_ or something like that. Instead she said, "You drool when you sleep."

Then she sprinted off down the lawn, her blond hair flying behind her.

Julia then snorted at me. "So when's the wedding?" Julia teased and started wiggling her eyebrows.

"Dude, gross." I said before slapping her arm. "Like you are any better drooling." I retorted.

"So I don't have any awesomeness, well I do, you wanna bet on that, huh, huh, huh?!"

"So," I said, anxious to change the subject. "You, uh, work here, Mr. Brunner?"

"Not Mr. Brunner," the ex-Mr. Brunner said. "I'm afraid that was a pseudonym. You may call me Chiron."

"Is it a facade or something like that because I read it on the internet?"

"Close but not close enough." Mr. Brunner replied.

"Okay." Totally confused, I looked at the director. "And Mr. D ... does that stand for something?"

Mr. D stopped shuffling the cards. He looked at me like I'd just belched loudly. "Young man, names are powerful things. You don't just go around using them for no reason."

"Like saying my brother's name or our mom's name?"

"Not like that, Missy." Mr. D said annoyed.

"Oh. Right. Sorry."

"I must say, Percy, Julia," Chiron-Brunner broke in, "I'm glad to see both of you alive. It's been a long time since I've made a house call to some potential campers. I'd hate to think I've wasted my time."

"House call?"

"What?"

"My year at Yancy Academy, to instruct both of you. We have satyrs at most schools, of course, keeping a lookout. But Grover alerted me as soon as he met both of you. He sensed that both of you were something special, so I decided to come upstate. I convinced the other Latin teacher to ... ah, take a leave of absence."

I tried to remember the beginning of the school year. It seemed like so long ago, but I did have a fuzzy memory of there being another Latin teacher my first week at Yancy. Who hated Julia for some reason, maybe it was the prank she did. Then, without explanation, he had disappeared and Mr. Brunner had taken the class.

"You came to Yancy just to teach us?" I asked.

"So, that means we're super special."

Chiron nodded. "Honestly, I wasn't sure about both of you at first. We contacted your mother, let her know we were keeping an eye on both of you in case you were ready for Camp Half-Blood. But both of you still had so much to learn. Nevertheless, you made it here alive, and that's always the first test."

"Grover," Mr. D said impatiently, "are you playing or not?"

"Yes, sir!" Grover trembled as he took the fifth chair, though I didn't know why he should be so afraid of a pudgy little man in a tiger-print Hawaiian shirt. Julia snorted in amusement to see Grover trembling, she mouthed one word to me _'Blackmail'._

"Is there something funny?" Mr. D said eyeing at her.

"Nope, nothing at all is funny, but look, it's a fly!" She said pointing to that random fly.

"You do know how to play pinochle?" Mr. D eyed us suspiciously.

"I'm afraid not," I said.

"Nope, not at all, sir,"

"I'm afraid not, sir," he said. "At least someone knows how to show respect around here" He muttered.

"Sir," I repeated. I was liking the camp director less and less.

"Well," he told me, "it is, along with gladiator fighting and Pac-Man, one of the greatest games ever invented by humans. I would expect all civilized young men _and_ women to know the rules."

Julia slammed slammed down a can of diet coke, which she grabbed and drank it, and burped out loud. She sighed and patted her stomach then giggled as several campers that were walking past the porch stopped and looked at us in faces of confusion, shock, and amusement.

"Well, I am so_ 'sorry'_, but I was and will never be freaking civilized because what would the world be without uncivilized people, America would not exist without the rebellion and the world would be crappy and filled with British, pompous, snotty, and retarded brats of all ages, but not to be racist but would Martin Luther King Jr. allow the blacks to be forever slaved and live in dirthouses and the People of America forever segregated? NO TO THE FREAKING NO! He would not and without George freaking Washington there would be no president and USA and there would be no constitution and freedom of speech!" She yelled then took a deep breath before speaking again.

"I will quote the Preamble which is **_We the People _**_of the United States, in Order to form a more perfect Union, establish Justice, insure domestic Tranquility, provide for the common defence, promote the general Welfare, and secure the Blessings of Liberty to ourselves and our Posterity, do ordain and establish this Constitution for the United States of America_." She yelled, I raised my eyebrow in surprise and amusement as I looked at Mr. D who looked red in anger.

"Wow, She can burp men _and_ women to shame and get a gold medal but she can also quote the Preamble of the-"

"As I was saying." Chiron interrupted me.

"I'm sure they can learn," Chiron said.

"Please," I said, "what is this place? What am we doing here? Mr. Brunner-Chiron why would you go to Yancy Academy just to teach us?"

Mr. D snorted, calming down. "I asked the same question."

"Me too." Julia agreed.

The camp director dealt the cards. Grover flinched every time one landed in his pile.

Chiron smiled at us sympathetically, the way he used to in Latin class, as if to let us know that no matter what our averages were, I was his star student, Julia running in second because she was sick for a week and had a ton of make-up work. He expected us to have the right answer.

"Percy, Julia" he said. "Did your mother tell you nothing?'

"She said ..." I spoke, looking at Julia who was out of breath and unable to speak for the moment and then remembered her sad eyes, looking out over the sea. "She told us she was afraid to send us here, even though our father had wanted her to. She said that once we were here, We probably couldn't leave. She wanted to keep us close to her."

"Typical," Mr. D said. "That's how they usually get killed. Young man and lady, are you both bidding or not?"

"What?" I asked.

"Yes because I know the stupid rules of this game." She said sarcastically.

He explained, impatiently, how you bid in pinochle, and so We both did.

"I'm afraid there's too much to tell," Chiron said. "I'm afraid our usual orientation film won't be sufficient."

"Orientation film?" I asked.

"What?"

"No," Chiron decided. "Well, Percy, Julia. You know your friend Grover is a satyr. You know-" he pointed to the horns in the shoe box and inside the backpack- "that you have both killed the Minotaur. No small feat, either, lads. What you may not know is that great powers are at work in your life. Gods- the forces you call the Greek gods- are very much alive."

We stared at the others around the table.

"Awkward silence." Julia coughed.

I waited for somebody to yell, _Not!_ But all I got was Mr. D yelling, "Oh, a royal marriage. Trick! Trick!" He cackled as he tallied up his points.

"Mr. D," Grover asked timidly, "if you're not going to eat it, could I have your Diet Coke can?"

"Wait, Eat?!"

"Eh? Oh, all right."

Grover bit a huge shard out of the empty aluminum can and chewed it mournfully.

"Wait," I told Chiron. "You're telling me there's such a thing as god."

"Well, now," Chiron said. "God- capital G, God. That's a different matter altogether. We shan't deal with the metaphysical."

"Metaphysical? But you were just talking about-"

"Ah, gods, plural, as in, great beings that control the forces of nature and human endeavors: the immortal gods of Olympus. That's a smaller matter."

"Smaller?"

"Why?"

"Yes, quite. The gods we discussed in Latin class."

"Zeus," I said. "Hera. Apollo. You mean them."

"Yes the Olympians like Poseidon, Hermes, Demeter, Artemis, and ect."

And there it was again distant thunder on a cloud less day.

"Young man, young lady," said Mr. D, "I would really be less casual about throwing those names around, if I were you."

"But they're stories," I said. "They're- myths, to explain lightning and the seasons and stuff. They're what people believed before there was science."

"SCIENCE!" Julia hollered before mimicking explosions.

"Science!" Mr. D scoffed. "And tell me, Perseus Achilles Jackson"-I flinched when he said my real full name, which I never told anybody-"and Andromeda Juliana Jackson"-Julia flinched this time at her full name which nobody except Mom and me" what will people think of your 'science' two thousand years from now?" Mr. D continued. "Hmm? They will call it primitive mumbo jumbo. That's what. Oh, I love mortals- they have absolutely no sense of perspective. They think they've come so-o-o far. And have they, Chiron? Look at this boy and girl and tell me."

Julia blinked, then blinked again. "But without science-" Julia shut her mouth when Mr. D waved his hand.

I wasn't liking Mr. D much, but there was something about the way he called us mortal, as if... he wasn't. It was enough to put a lump in my throat, to suggest why Grover was dutifully minding his cards, chewing his soda can, and keeping his mouth shut. While Julia started to fidgeting in her seat.

"Percy, Julia," Chiron said, "you may choose to believe or not, but the fact is that immortal means immortal. Can you imagine that for a moment, never dying? Never fading? Existing, just as you are, for all time?"

I was about to answer, off the top of my head, that it sounded like a pretty good deal, but the tone of Chiron's voice made me hesitate. Julia opened her mouth then closed it and shook her head.

"You mean, whether people believed in you or not," I said.

"Exactly," Chiron agreed. "If you were a god, how would you like being called a myth, an old story to explain lightning? What if I told you, Perseus Achilles Jackson, and Andromeda Juliana Jackson, that some day people would call you a myth, just created to explain how little boys and girls can get over losing their mothers?"

Julia growled and started clenching her hands. My heart pounded. He was trying to make us angry for some reason, but I wasn't going to let him. I said, "I wouldn't like it. But I don't believe in gods."

"Well that would be cruel and very screwed up that someone would create a myth like that and Gods and Goddess are not freaking real." She growled.

Another distant thunder sounded through the cloudless sky.

"Oh, you'd better," Mr. D murmured. "Before one of them incinerates you."

Grover said, "P-please, sir. Both of them just lost his mother. They are in shock."

"A lucky thing, too," Mr. D grumbled, playing a card. "Bad enough I'm confined to this miserable job, working with boys and girls who don't even believe.'"

He waved his hand and a goblet appeared on the table, as if the sunlight had bent, momentarily, and woven the air into glass. The goblet filled itself with red wine.

My jaw dropped, and Julia looked slack-jawed but Chiron hardly looked up.

"Mr. D," he warned, "your restrictions."

Mr. D looked at the wine and feigned surprise.

"Dear me." He looked at the sky and yelled, "Old habits! Sorry!"

More thunder.

Mr. D waved his hand again, and the wineglass changed into a fresh can of Diet Coke. He sighed unhappily, popped the top of the soda, and went back to his card game.

"B-b-but, the freaking laws of physics." She muttered, staring at it like it was a bomb ready to explode.

Chiron winked at us. "Mr. D offended his father a while back, took a fancy to a wood nymph who had been declared off-limits."

"A wood nymph," I repeated, still staring at the Diet Coke can like it was from outer space.

"A dryad, who wants to play with a dryad."

"Yes," Mr. D confessed. "Father loves to punish me. The first time, Prohibition. Ghastly! Absolutely horrid ten years! The second time- well, she really was pretty, and I couldn't stay away- the second time, he sent me here. Half-Blood Hill. Summer camp for brats like you. _'Be a better influence,' _he told me._ 'Work with youths rather than tearing them down.'_Ha. Absolutely unfair."

Mr. D sounded about six years old, like a pouting little kid.

"And ..." I stammered, "your father is ..."

"You father is-is." I stammered.

"_Di immortales_, Chiron," Mr. D said. "I thought you taught this boy and girl the basics. My father is Zeus, of course."

I ran through D names from Greek mythology. Wine. The skin of a tiger. The satyrs that all seemed to work here. The way Grover cringed, as if Mr. D were his master.

"You're Dionysus," I said. "The god of wine."

"And Madness." Julia piped up.

Mr. D rolled his eyes. "What do they say, these days, Grover? Do the children say, _'Well, duh!'_?"

"Y-yes, Mr. D."

"Then, well, duh! Percy Jackson. Did you think I was Aphrodite, perhaps?"

"Aphrodite is a girl."

"You're a god."

"Yes, child."

"A god. You."

"My life is sooooo screwed up."

He turned to look at me straight on, and I saw a kind of purplish fire in his eyes, a hint that this whiny, plump little man was only showing me the tiniest bit of his true nature. I saw visions of grape vines choking unbelievers to death, drunken warriors insane with battle lust, sailors screaming as their hands turned to flippers, their faces elongating into dolphin snouts. I knew that if I pushed him, Mr. D would show me worse things. He would plant a disease in my brain that would leave me wearing a strait-jacket in a rubber room for the rest of my life. Mr. D then looked at Julia to show the same thing but she screamed in fright and her chair rocked back and forth before falling to the ground. Julia raised her hand and said. "I'm okay!"

"Would you like to test me, children?" he said quietly.

"No. No, sir."

"Nope, no, s-sir." Julia said, standing back up, rubbing her head.

The fire died a little. He turned back to his card game. "I believe I win."

"Not quite, Mr. D," Chiron said. He set down a straight, tallied the points, and said, "The game goes to me."

I thought Mr. D was going to vaporize Chiron right out of his wheelchair, but he just sighed through his nose, as if he were used to being beaten by the Latin teacher. He got up, and Grover rose, too.

"I'm tired," Mr. D said. "I believe I'll take a nap before the sing-along tonight. But first, Grover, we need to talk, again, about your less-than-perfect performance on this assignment."

Grover's face beaded with sweat. "Y-yes, sir."

Mr. D turned to me. "Cabin eleven, Percy and Julia Jackson. And mind your manners."

He swept into the farmhouse, Grover following miserably.

"Uncivilized teenagers, these days." Mr. D muttered.

"Will Grover be okay?" I asked Chiron.

"Please, don't tell me he will die, please?"

Chiron nodded, though he looked a bit troubled. "Old Dionysus isn't really mad. He just hates his job. He's been ... ah, grounded, I guess you would say, and he can't stand waiting another century before he's allowed to go back to Olympus."

"Mount Olympus," I said. "You're telling me there really is a palace there?"

"But it is all the way back at Greece." Julia said.

"Well now, there's Mount Olympus in Greece. And then there's the home of the gods, the convergence point of their powers, which did indeed used to be on Mount Olympus. It's still called Mount Olympus, out of respect to the old ways, but the palace moves, Julia, Percy, just as the gods do."

"You mean the Greek gods are here? Like ... in America?"

"I thought they were in Greece?!"

"Yes they used to be in Greece, Julia. The gods move with the heart of the West."

"The what?"

"What?"

"Come now, Julia, Percy. What you call _'Western civilization.'_Do you think it's just an abstract concept? No, it's a living force. A collective consciousness that has burned bright for thousands of years. The gods are part of it. You might even say they are the source of it, or at least, they are tied so tightly to it that they couldn't possibly fade, not unless all of Western civilization were obliterated. The fire started in Greece. Then, as you well know- or as I hope you know, since you passed my course- the heart of the fire moved to Rome, and so did the gods. Oh, different names, perhaps- Jupiter for Zeus, Venus for Aphrodite, and so on- but the same forces, the same gods."

"And then they died."

"Then became Myths."

"Died? No. Did the West die? The gods simply moved, to Germany, to France, to Spain, for a while. Wherever the flame was brightest, the gods were there. They spent several centuries in England. All you need to do is look at the architecture. People do not forget the gods. Every place they've ruled, for the last three thousand years, you can see them in paintings, in statues, on the most important buildings. And yes, Percy, of course they are now in your United States. Look at your symbol, the eagle of Zeus. Look at the statue of Prometheus in Rockefeller Center, the Greek facades of your government buildings in Washington. I defy you to find any American city where the Olympians are not prominently displayed in multiple places. Like it or not- and believe me, plenty of people weren't very fond of Rome, either- America is now the heart of the flame. It is the great power of the West. And so Olympus is here. And we are here."

It was all too much, especially the fact that I seemed to be included in Chiron's _we_, as if we were part of some club.

"Who are you, Chiron? Who ... who am I?" Julia snorted at me.

"Yes, who are and what have you done with my brother?!" Julia joked, pointing at me.

Chiron smiled. He shifted his weight as if he were going to get up out of his wheelchair, but I knew that was impossible. He was paralyzed from the waist down.

"Who are you?" he mused. "Well, that's the question we all want answered, isn't it? But for now, we should get you both a bunk in cabin eleven. There will be new friends to 'meet. And plenty of time for lessons tomorrow. Besides, there will be smores at the campfire tonight, and I simply adore chocolate."

"Well, that was unexpected."

And then he did rise from his wheelchair. But there was something odd about the way he did it. His blanket fell away from his legs, but the legs didn't move. His waist kept getting longer, rising above his belt. At first, I thought he was wearing very long, white velvet underwear, but as he kept rising out of the chair, taller than any man, I realized that the velvet underwear wasn't underwear; it was the front of an animal, muscle and sinew under coarse white fur. And the wheelchair wasn't a chair. It was some kind of container, an enormous box on wheels, and it must've been magic, because there's no way it could've held all of him. A leg came out, long and knobby-kneed, with a huge polished hoof. Then another front leg, then hindquarters, and then the box was empty, nothing but a metal shell with a couple of fake human legs attached.

I stared at the horse who had just sprung from the wheelchair: a huge white stallion. But where its neck should be was the upper body of my Latin teacher, smoothly grafted to the horse's trunk.

"My god, what the heck?!"She yelled in her best WTF face, I secretly agreed with her.

"What a relief," the centaur said. "I'd been cooped up in there so long, my fetlocks had fallen asleep. Now, come, Julia and Percy Jackson. Let's meet the other campers."

* * *

><p><strong>Poll (On my account plz vote!) (Since Caleo is canon, I will have Julia have a short relationship with Leo) for who will be paired up with my OC Julia Jackson<strong>

**Leo Valdez/Julia Jackson**

**Nico Di Angelo/Julia Jackson**

**Connor Stoll/Julia Jackson**

**Jake Mason/Julia Jackson**

**Will Solace/Julia Jackson**

**Malcolm/Julia Jackson**

**Alabaster/Julia**

**Ethan Naramaku/Julia **

**And ect. Plz comment to add someone who you think my OC should be paired up with?**


	6. Attack of the Nymphs and Toilet water

**A/N: What's sup everybody, I'm updating stuff and I drew a cover for my story which is awesome in my opinion but I really want some reviews to inspire but remember.**

**THE MORE THE REVIEWS, THE MORE UPDATES AND CRAP!**

**Kaylee131333: Thx so Much and for the votes:**

**Nico: 2**

**Malcolm: 1**

**others: 0 **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Julia and Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lightning Thief<strong>_

_**Chapter 6**_

* * *

><p><em>I have a big fight with a certain Blondie<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Andromeda Juliana Jackson POV<strong>_

**Once I got over the fact that my Latin teacher was a horse and the greek world was real, we had a nice tour, though I was careful not to walk behind him.** I'd done pooper-scooper patrol in the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade many times, which was more than Percy had done but he was so lucky, but, I'm sorry, I did not trust Chiron's back end the way I trusted his front.

"Soooooooo," Percy said, dragging the o. "How did you remember the Preamble? and why the speech?"

"Well to answer your question, 1. Did you remember the day you were sick on October or December, I think?"

"Yeah, why" Percy replied.

I groaned thinking back. "While you were sick, **(1.)** Mr. Tresky made us memorize the Preamble to help us '_study' _for the History test."

"It was horrible."

"That bad?" He said, raising a eyebrow.

"Yes, it was torture for me to try to memorize it, and 2. I just wanted to do the speech."

We passed the volleyball pit. Several of the campers nudged each other. One pointed to the minotaur horn Percy was carrying and the another pointed the other minotaur horn, sticking out my bag. Another said, "That's _them_."

Most of the campers were older than us. Their satyr friends were bigger than Grover, all of them trotting around in orange CAMP HALF-BLOOD T-shirts, with nothing else to cover their bare shaggy hindquarters which made me feel like a pervert. I wasn't normally shy, but the way they stared at me made me uncomfortable. I felt like they were expecting me to do a flip or do something dangerous or something.

I looked back at the farmhouse. It was a lot bigger than I'd realized—four stories tall, sky blue with white trim, like an upscale seaside resort. I was checking out the brass eagle weather vane on top when something caught my eye, a shadow in the uppermost window of the attic gable. Something had moved the curtain, just for a second, and I got the distinct impression I was being watched.

"What's up there?" Percy asked Chiron.

He looked where he was pointing, and his smile faded. "Just the attic."

"Somebody lives there?"

"No," he said with finality. "Not a single living thing."

I got the feeling he was being truthful. But I was also sure something had moved that curtain but then I thought of the Horror movies I watched.

"Maybe a ghost or a mummy or some monster from a horror movie?" I piped up. Chiron looked at me amused.

"Close enough." He said

"Come along, children," Chiron said, his lighthearted tone now a little forced. "Lots to see."

We walked through the strawberry fields, where campers were picking bushels of berries while a satyr played a tune on a reed pipe.

Chiron told me the camp grew a nice crop for export to New York restaurants and Mount Olympus. "It pays our expenses," he explained. "And the strawberries take almost no effort."

He said Mr. D had this effect on fruit-bearing plants: they just went crazy *snicker* Yup crazy for the God of madness *snicker* when he was around. It worked best with wine grapes, but Mr. D was restricted from growing those, so they grew strawberries instead.

_'But what about normal grapes?'_ I thought.

I watched the satyr playing his pipe. His music was causing lines of bugs to leave the strawberry patch in every direction, like refugees fleeing a fire. I wondered if Grover could work that kind of magic with music or maybe I will ask him if he can teach me how to do that reedy pipes magic.

I wondered if he was still inside the farmhouse, getting chewed out by Mr. D, no doubt by his little pissy attitude.

"Grover won't get in too much trouble, will he?" Percy asked Chiron. "I mean ... he was a good protector. Really."

"Yeah, he's our best friend-di-o." I said with a light tone.

Chiron sighed. He shed his tweed jacket and draped it over his horses back like a saddle. "Grover has big dreams, children. Perhaps bigger than are reasonable. To reach his goal, he must first demonstrate great courage by succeeding as a keeper, finding a new camper and bringing him safely to Half-Blood Hill."

"But he did that!"

"YEAH, what he said." I yelled before pointing at him.

"Yeah, that's what she said." He muttered under his breath before snickering but stopped after I glared at him and cracked my knuckles.

"I might agree with you," Chiron said, ignoring our comments."But it is not my place to judge. Dionysus and the Council of Cloven Elders must decide. I'm afraid they might not see this assignment as a success. After all, Grover lost both of you in New York. Then there's the unfortunate ... ah ... fate of your mother. And the fact that Grover was unconscious when you dragged him and your sister over the property line. The council might question whether this shows any courage on Grover's part."

I wanted to protest. None of what happened was Grover's fault. I also felt really, really guilty. If I hadn't given Grover the slip at the bus station, he might not have gotten in trouble.

"He'll get a second chance, won't he?"

"Please!"

Chiron winced. "I'm afraid that _was _Grover's second chance, children. The council was not anxious to give him another, either, after what happened the first time, five years ago. Olympus knows, I advised him to wait longer before trying again. He's still so small for his age..."

"How old is he?"

"Oh, twenty-eight."

"What! And he's in sixth grade?"

"Well that was unexpected."

"Satyrs mature half as fast as humans, children. Grover has been the equivalent of a middle school student for the past six years."

"That's horrible."

"Torture it must be."

"Quite," Chiron agreed. "At any rate, Grover is a late bloomer, even by satyr standards, and not yet very accomplished at woodland magic. Alas, he was anxious to pursue his dream. Perhaps now he will find some other career..."

"That's not fair," Percy said. "What happened the first time? Was it really so bad?"

Chiron looked away quickly. "Let's move along, shall we?"

"You ruined my chance, Perce." I said throwing my hands up.

"What chance?" He said raising a eyebrow with a weary and sad look in his eyes.

"To ask so many questions." I said, bumping his shoulder with my shoulder.

"Really?"

I frowned at his face then sighed, looks like Plan Sarcastic, Funny girl failed to cheer him up.

"Chiron," Percy said. "If the gods and Olympus and all that are real ..."

I looked at him in confusion and raised my eyebrow to show my confusion.

"Yes, child?"

"Does that mean the Underworld is real, too?"

Chiron's expression darkened. I groaned and face-palmed at his idiocy then sighed.

_'Why not give it a shot'_ I thought.

"Yes, child." He paused, as if choosing his words care fully. "There is a place where spirits go after death. But for now ... until we know more ... I would urge you to put that out of your mind."

"Seriously?" I muttered.

"What do you mean, 'until we know more'?"

"Come, Percy. Let's see the woods."

As we got closer, I realized how huge the forest was. It took up at least a quarter of the valley, with trees so tall and thick, you could imagine nobody had been in there since the Native Americans or Dinosuars.

Chiron said, "The woods are stocked, if you care to try your luck, but go armed."

"Stocked with what?" Percy asked. "Armed with what?"

"You aren't seriously thinking we are going hunting?" I said, slack-jawed.

"That is not our job, that's the Hunters," Chiron said. "You'll see Percy. Capture the flag is Friday night. Do you have your own sword and shield?"

"Why the heck?!"

"My own—?"

"No," Chiron said. "I don't suppose you both do. I think a size five or four or perhaps a three will do. I'll visit the armory later."

I wanted to ask what kind of summer camp had an armory, but this is Greek My- then I remembered the Myth but what should I call it now? Greek is-real-thingy? I don't fucking know. So this armory reminds me of Military School, unfortunately but the Monsters, I reminded myself. So the tour continued. We saw the archery range, the canoeing lake, the stables (which Chiron didn't seem to like very much which I understand since he's half-horse), the javelin range, the sing-along amphitheater, and the arena where Chiron said they held sword and spear fights.

"Sword and spear fights?" Percy asked.

"My kinda place with sharp weapons." I said jokingly as Percy looked at me with a weird face.

"Remind me to never let you near sharp objects." He muttered.

"Oh I will, _Not_!" I shouted in his ear as he jumped back in surprise then scowled at me and rubbed his ear.

"Cabin challenges and all that," he explained. "Not lethal. Usually. Oh, yes, and there's the mess hall."

"Lethal right." Percy muttered.

"Yes with all the Cabin Challenges and stop being a grumpy douchebag." I said, elbowing his ribs lightly.

Chiron pointed to an outdoor pavilion framed in white Grecian columns on a hill overlooking the sea. There were a dozen stone picnic tables. No roof. No walls.

"What do you do when it rains?" Percy asked.

Chiron looked at him as if he'd gone a little weird.

"You know the sky and there's clouds-MMMPHH!" I said before I was interrupted by Percy smacking his hand and clamping onto my mouth.

"We still have to eat, don't we?" Percy decided to drop the subject, taking his-now wet hand off my mouth as I smirked at him. "Eww!" He said wiping his hand on my jacket. Now it was his turn to smirk at me.

"Why the heck did you do that!" I shrieked, trying to wipe off the spit on my jacket on the first thing I saw which was a tree. A acorn smacked me in the head, I rubbed my forehead and looked up. I wish I hadn't because a onslaught of acorns was flying through the air, heading towards me.

_'Well looks like I'm in deep crap'_ I thought._ 'Why does everything hates me...' _

The next few minutes were of me, screaming, not that I would admit it, trying to escape the barrage of acorns, Percy who was laughing his butt off and Chiron trying to calm the Tree Nymph or Dryad who was actually is a person in a tree.

Crazy huh?

My back and neck still hurts from the acorns, never again will I ever piss off a nature spirit.

Finally, he showed us the cabins. There were twelve of them, nestled in the woods by the lake. They were arranged in a U, with two at the base and five in a row on either side. And they were without doubt the most bizarre collection of buildings I'd ever seen.

Except for the fact that each had a large brass number above the door (odds on the left side, evens on the right), they looked absolutely nothing alike. Number nine had smokestacks, like a tiny factory. Number four had tomato vines on the walls and a roof made out of real grass. Seven seemed to be made of solid gold, (which I really want to melt into a giant gold bar so I could be filthy rich), which gleamed so much in the sunlight it was almost impossible to look at. They all faced a commons area about the size of a soccer field, dotted with Greek statues, fountains, flower beds, and a couple of basketball hoops (which were more my speed).

In the center of the field was a huge stone-lined firepit. Even though it was a warm afternoon, the hearth smoldered. A girl about nine years old was tending the flames, poking the coals with a stick. The pair of cabins at the head of the field, numbers one and two, looked like his-and-hers mausoleums, big white marble boxes with heavy columns in front. Cabin one was the biggest and bulkiest of the twelve. Its polished bronze doors shimmered like a hologram, so that from different angles lightning bolts seemed to streak across them. Cabin two was more graceful somehow, with slimmer columns garlanded with pomegranates and flowers. The walls were carved with images of peacocks.

"Zeus and Hera?" Percy guessed while I whistled lowly at the cabins and I'm pretty sure my face has a look of awe on it.

"Correct," Chiron said.

"Their cabins look empty."

"Several of the cabins are. That's true. No one ever stays in one or two."

Okay. So each cabin had a different god, like a mascot.

Twelve cabins for the twelve Olympians. But why would some be empty?

I stopped in front of the first cabin on the left, cabin three. It wasn't high and mighty like cabin one and kinda reminds me of my personality, but long and low and solid. The outer walls were of rough gray stone studded with pieces of seashell and coral, as if the slabs had been hewn straight from the bottom of the ocean floor.

Both of us peeked inside the open doorway, well by peek I kinda hung my head in the doorway, and Chiron said, "Oh, I wouldn't do that!"

Before he could pull us back, I caught the salty scent of the interior, like the wind on the shore at Montauk which reminded me of good old memories which made my mood dropped low. The interior walls glowed like abalone. There were six empty bunk beds with silk sheets turned down. But there was no sign anyone had ever slept there. The place felt so sad and lonely, I was glad when Chiron put his hand on our shoulders and said, "Come along, children."

Most of the other cabins were crowded with campers.

Number five was bright red—a real nasty paint job, as if the color had been splashed on with buckets and fists. The roof was lined with barbed wire. A stuffed wild boar's head hung over the doorway, and its eyes seemed to follow me. Inside I could see a bunch of mean-looking kids, both girls and boys probably bullies of the camp, arm wrestling and arguing with each other while rock music blared. The loudest was a girl maybe thirteen or fourteen. She wore a size XXXL CAMP HALF-BLOOD T-shirt under a camouflage jacket. She zeroed in on us and gave us an evil sneer which in my opinion isn't very scary at all. She reminded me of Nancy Bobofit, though the camper girl was much bigger and tougher looking, and her hair was long and stringy, and brown instead of red. But I bet she had the attitude of a bully who is a very big pain in the butt which I really hate.

I kept walking, trying to stay clear of Chiron's hooves. "We haven't seen any other centaurs," Percy observed.

"No," said Chiron sadly. "My kinsmen are a wild and barbaric folk, I'm afraid. You might encounter them in the wilderness, or at major sporting events. But you won't see any here."

**(2.)** "Yes, very wild partiers centaurs, I heard." I mumbled under my breath, imagining centaurs wearing sombreros and stuffing tacos in their mouthes while dancing on the dance floor which lifted my spirits up.

"You said your name was Chiron. Are you really ..."

He smiled down at me. _"The _Chiron from the stories? Trainer of Hercules and all that? Yes, children, I am."

"But, shouldn't you be dead?" Percy questioned as I elbowed his shoulder.

"Dude, he's a immortal thingy." I whispered as he snickered at my wording.

Chiron paused, as if the question intrigued him. "I honestly don't know about _should _be. The truth is, I _can't _be dead. You see, eons ago the gods granted my wish. I could continue the work I loved. I could be a teacher of heroes as long as humanity needed me. I gained much from that wish ... and I gave up much. But I'm still here, so I can only assume I'm still needed."

I thought about being a teacher for three thousand years. It wouldn't have made my Top Ten Things to Wish For list.

"Doesn't it ever get boring?"

"Nah, it must be exciting."

"No, exciting yes," he said. "But horribly depressing, at times, but never boring."

"Why depressing?"

Chiron seemed to turn hard of hearing again.

"Oh, look," he said. "Annabeth and Will are waiting for us."

The blond girl I'd met at the Big House was reading a book in front of the last cabin on the left, number eleven. When I saw the book in her hands, she isn't your average blond but her tone reminds me of a big know-it-all. I had experience with those _'Wisest and most Smartest'_ big know-it-alls, which made my blood run cold. Another person to bully me and call me an idiot in this camp that reminds of school. Then I saw another blond next to her, he's looked like your stereotypical hot Californa guy with the _'Amazing' _blue eyes, tan, and body. I really do despise these jocks who thinks they are the best and can anything they want. He was currently polishing his bow?

When we reached her, she looked us over critically, like she was still thinking about I looked like your stereotypical rebel, while Will just glanced at us before returning to polish his bow.

I tried to see what she was reading, but I couldn't make out the title. I thought my dyslexia was acting up. Then I realized the title wasn't even English. The letters looked Greek to me. I mean, literally Greek. which doesn't make sense, maybe it's a camp for Greek and Geeks. There were pictures of temples and statues and different kinds of columns, like those in an architecture book, maybe it's a book about the history of the most popular building of the world or some crap.

"Annabeth, Will," Chiron said, "I have masters' archery class at noon. Would you take Percy from here?"

"Yes, sir."

"Sure, Chiron."

"Cabin eleven," Chiron told us, gesturing toward the doorway. "Make yourself at home."

Out of all the cabins, eleven looked the most like a regular old summer camp cabin, with the emphasis on _old. _The threshold was worn down, the brown paint peeling. Over the doorway was one of those doctor's symbols, a winged pole with two snakes wrapped around it. What did they call it... ?

A caduceus.

Inside, it was packed with people, both boys and girls, way more than the number of bunk beds. Sleeping bags were spread all over on the floor. It looked like a gym where the Red Cross had set up an evacuation center.

Chiron didn't go in. The door was too low for him. But when the campers saw him they all stood and bowed respectfully.

"Well, then," Chiron said. "Good luck, Percy and Julia. I'll see you at dinner."

He galloped away toward the archery range.

Percy stood in the doorway, looking at the kids, while I was behind him, looking up and on my tipitoes (Spelling?) trying to look at the kids. They weren't bowing anymore. They were staring at us, mostly Percy because I was behind him, sizing us up. I knew this routine. I'd gone through it at enough schools which really irritated me.

"Well?" Annabeth prompted. "Go on."

So naturally Percy tripped coming in the door and made a total fool of himself, I then walked in, looking down to make sure I don't trip onto Percy's body parts but of course the world hates me. Percy's arm moved a few inches which made me trip and fall ontop of him with an _'Oomph' _But atleast I got a pillow to land on. There were some snickers from the campers, but none of them said anything.

Annabeth announced, "Percy and Julia Jackson, meet cabin eleven."

"Regular or undetermined?" somebody asked.

I didn't know what to say as I got up from the body pillow but Annabeth said, "Undetermined."

Everybody groaned.

A guy who was a little older than the rest came forward.

"Now, now, campers. That's what we're here for. Welcome, Percy and Julia, both of you can have that spot on the floor, right over there."

The guy was about nineteen, and he looked pretty cool. He was tall and muscular, with short-cropped sandy hair and a friendly smile. He wore an orange tank top, cutoffs, sandals, and a leather necklace with five different-colored clay beads. The only thing unsettling about his appearance was a thick white scar that ran from just beneath his right eye to his jaw, like an old knife slash. He has strange vibe around him as I shivered internally, I looked at him then decided he's isn't my type for being my crush.

"This is Luke," Annabeth said, and her voice sounded different somehow. I glanced over and could've sworn she was blushing. I smirked at her, I realized she had a crush on him as my hopes plummeted for Percy and Annabeth to be together, but with Luke having a girlfriend with a right nudge then Percy will have a chance with her. My plan is foolproof. Besides Percy needs to get a girlfriend since he's feeling lonely. But I would approve of her a few years later when Percy's personality rubbed off her. She saw both of us looking, and her expression hardened again. "He's your counselor for now."

"For now?" Percy asked with a confused expression.

"You're undetermined," Luke explained patiently. "They don't know what cabin to put both of you in, so you're here. Cabin eleven takes all newcomers, all visitors. Naturally, we would. Hermes, our patron, is the god of travelers."

I looked at the tiny section of floor they'd given us, but it's not enough room and I will suffocate to death sleeping there. I then sighed but heard a snicker as I whirled around to meet sullen and suspicious faces, some grinning stupidly, some eyeing me as if they were waiting for a chance to pick my pockets and steal my stuff.

Wait, Hermes Cabin, hmmmmmm...

Hermes is the god of Thieves, so they are trying to get my backpack and Minotaurs' horn. I scowled, well I won't let them since the horn reminds me of our Mom's sacrifice and I won't lose just because of some Hermes kids.

"How long will I be here?" Percy asked.

"Yeah, how long?"

"Good question," Luke said. "Until you're determined."

"How long will that take?"

The campers all laughed, I scowled, biting my tongue from a nasty remark. I secretly pulled up a middle finger behind my back.

"Come on," Annabeth told him. "I'll show you the volleyball court."

"I've already seen it."

"Come on." She grabbed his wrist and dragged him outside, I followed them as Will sighed behind me. I could hear the kids of cabin eleven laughing behind us.

_'Stupid Cabin, stupid camp'_ I thought.

When we were a few feet away, Annabeth said, "Jacksons, you both have to do better than that."

"Hey, don't be so harsh on us!" I yelled at her, my anger spiking up.

"What?"

She rolled her eyes and mumbled under her breath, "I can't believe I thought both of you were the one."

"What's your problem?" Percy was getting angry now. "All I know is, we both killed some bull guy—"

"Why don't you shut the heck up, miss Princess!"

"Don't talk like that!" Annabeth told us, I guess mainly me for my minor cussing language. "You know how many kids at this camp wish they'd had your chance?"

"To get killed?"

"To fight the Minotaur! What do you think we train for?"

"Oh so you want to kill a motherfreakng bull who can kill us so easily, are you crazy?!"

Percy shook my head. "Look, if the thing we both fought really was _the _Minotaur, the same one in the stories ..."

"Yes." I scowled at her.

_'Crazy Blondes'_

"Then there's only one."

"And you want to kill it?"

"Yes."

"Well you are supposed to be the smart one and you don't have enough common sense to stop thinking you are superior to kill a hard freaking bull who smells like crap from the poor freaking people who got killed by it!"

"Well at least I'm not idiot who messes up her first chance."

**(A/N: Sorry but there are some major cussing that mean that Julia is furious or very angry)**

"Oh you motherfucking, shitty, son of a fucking asshole,-"

**(A/N: major Cussing ends but there are some major cussing soon in the story)**

"And he died, like, a gajillion years ago, right? Theseus killed him in the labyrinth. So ..." Percy interrupted me to prevent a fight which sucks so I want to put her in her place.

"Monsters don't die, Percy. They can be killed. But they don't die."

"That freaking doesn't make sense!"

"Oh, thanks. That clears it up."

"They don't have souls, like both of you and me. You can dispel them for a while, maybe even for a whole lifetime if you're lucky. But they are primal forces. Chiron calls them arche types. Eventually, they re-form."

I thought about Mrs. Dodds then thought about that we don't have souls which calmed me down a bit.

"You mean we don't souls, we can't go in a world where the afterlife go to."

"You mean if I killed one, accidentally, with a sword—"

"The Fur ... I mean, your math teacher. That's right. She's still out there. You just made her very, very mad and Julia, we do go to a place where the dead rest.

"Oh that freaking clears it up." I muttered sarcastically.

"How did you know about Mrs. Dodds?"

"You talk in your sleep."

"Oh what a stalker." I muttered under my breath which Annabeth glared at me.

"You almost called her something. A Fury? They're Hades' torturers, right?"

Annabeth glanced nervously at the ground, as if she expected it to open up and swallow her.

"You shouldn't call them by name, even here. We call them the Kindly Ones, if we have to speak of them at all."

"Look, is there anything we _can _say without it thundering?" Percy sounded whiny, even to me. "Why do I have to stay in cabin eleven, anyway? Why is everybody so crowded together? There are plenty of empty bunks right over there."

He pointed to the first few cabins, and Annabeth turned pale. "You don't just choose a cabin, Percy. It depends on who your parents are. Or ... your parent."

She stared at us, waiting for us to get it.

"My mom is Sally Jackson," We both said.

"She works at the candy store in Grand Central Station. At least, she used to."

"I'm sorry about your mom, Percy, that's not what I mean. I'm talking about your other parent. Your dad."

_'Yeah, pity me like you knew my personally experience with Gabe.'_ I thought with venom. Yeah sorry but I kinda have dark thoughts, I know it would shock that a optimistic person would be depressed, and a pessimist in the inside.

"He's dead. I never knew him."

"Lost, Percy." I said elbowing him in the ribs gently.

Annabeth sighed. Clearly, she'd had this conversation before with other kids.

"Your father's not dead or lost."

"How can you say that? You know him?"

"You better not try to get my hopes up and then crush it." I muttered darkly.

"No, of course not."

"Then how can you say—"

"Because I know both of _you._ You wouldn't be here if you weren't one of us."

"Yeah saying you know me and all my secrets saying you know my secrets, this camp is full of weirdos and stalkers, this must be a camp for mental kids." I said throwing my hands up in the air as Annabeth glared me which I rolled my eyes in response.

"You don't know anything about me or my sister."

"No?" She raised an eyebrow. "I bet both of you moved around from school to school. I bet you were kicked out of a lot of them."

"How—"

"My go-"

"Diagnosed with dyslexia. Probably ADHD, too."

I tried to force down a lump of anger expanding throughout my body.

_'Nice way to help and make me relive some memories.'_

I would not like to revisit which would lead to Gabe and Mom's disappointed look.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Taken together, it's almost a sure sign. The letters float off the page when you read, right? That's because your mind is hardwired for ancient Greek. And the ADHD—you're impulsive, can't sit still in the classroom. That's your battle field reflexes. In a real fight, they'd keep you alive. As for the attention problems, that's because you see too much, Percy, Julia, not too little. Your senses are better than a regular mortal's. Of course the teachers want you medicated. Most of them are monsters. They don't want you seeing them for what they are."

"You sound like ... you went through the same thing?"

I snorted at him. "That's ridiculous, she didn't have the same past as us, isn't that right Ms. Goody-two-shoes."

"I rather would like you to zip it now!" She barked at me as I glared at her which she glared which made me yawned as she stomped her foot in frustration. "Stupid girl." She muttered under her breath which I heard as I did my I-want-to-strangle-you glare at her which she ignored.

"Most of the kids here did. If you weren't like us, both of you couldn't have survived the Minotaur, much less the ambrosia and nectar."

"Ambrosia and nectar."

"Sounds like some kind of junk food and bee stuff."

"The food and drink we were giving you guys to make you better. That stuff would've killed a normal kid. It would've turned your blood to fire and your bones to sand and you'd be dead. Face it. Both of you are a half-blood."

A half-blood which sounds racist, now she's saying I'm half american or half white which I am half american because my Mom's side is British and kind of racist which I heard from her.

I was reeling with so many questions I didn't know where to start.

Then a husky voice yelled, "Well! It's looks like my lucky day! Two newbies!"

I looked over. The big Nancy lookalike girl from the ugly red cabin was sauntering toward us. She had three other girls behind her, all big and ugly and mean looking like her, all wearing camo jackets which made them seem tough which is ridiculous for me.

"Clarisse," Annabeth sighed. "Why don't you go polish your spear or something?"

"Sure, Miss Princess," the big girl said. "So I can run you through with it Friday night."

_''Erre es korakas!"_ Annabeth said, which I somehow under stood was Greek for _'Go to_ _the crows!' _though I had a feeling it was a worse curse than it sounded. "You don't stand a chance."

"We'll pulverize you," Clarisse said, but her eye twitched. Perhaps she wasn't sure she could follow through on the threat. She turned toward us. "Who's these little runts?"

"Julia and Percy Jackson," Annabeth said, "meet Clarisse, Daughter of Ares."

Percy blinked. "Like ... the war god?"

I snorted at Clarisse as she looked down at us like we were some kind of servant or poor person thingy.

Clarisse sneered. "You got a problem with that?"

"No," He said, recovering his wits. "It explains the bad smell."

"Yep!" I chirped, agreeing with him as I smirked at her.

Clarisse growled. "We got an initiation ceremony for newbies, Prissy."

"Percy."

"Are you a deaf, it's Percy."

"Whatever. Come on, I'll show you."

"Clarisse—" Annabeth tried to say.

"Stay out of it, wise girl."

"Horrible insulting nickname."

Annabeth looked pained, but she did stay out of it, which made my eye twitch. I growled at her, I really hate bystanders who just watch and never help a innocent person who is being bullied.

He handed Annabeth his minotaur horn and got ready to fight, but before I knew it, Clarisse had him by the neck and was dragging him toward a cinder-block building that I knew immediately was the bathroom. I ran towards her, trying to land a punch at her but her stupid goons grabbed me and threw me away towards Annabeth who I slammed into which made us fall onto the ground but atleast I had a big pillow I can land on.

Annabeth pushed me off her like hard which made me face-plant into the ground which I had to spit out some dirt.

"WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING!" She shrieked at me which pissed me off. Is she too blind to see me being thrown off like a rag thingy.

**(Majoring cussing begins)**

"Well why don't you open your fucking eyes and see, you fucking BLONDIE!" I screamed at her which in response turned red and punched me in the nose. That really pissed me off, I was ready to go all Chuck Norris on her. I saw something red drip onto my hands.

_Blood..._

Oh not she didn't.

I sneered at her then wiped the blood off my nose and grabbed my frying pan. Time to do some serious damage.

"You motherfucking, piece of shit, I will tear you to pieces and show your place, RIGHT HERE AND RIGHT NOW, BITCH IT'S ON LIKE DONKEY KONG!" I screamed at her while pulling the old American middle finger which attracted a crowd which made me pissed off more than usual.

**(Major Cussing ends)**

_'You want a stupid fight, I'll give you a motherfreaking fight.' _I thought.

I heard some jingling of coins, seriously betting over a fight, idiots.

"I bet you 20 drachmas that Annie is gonna win." I heard someone whispered which deepened my scowl. I'm gonna kick this blondie girl's butt, the hard way.

"Dude, that newbie doesn't stand a chance against Annabeth." I heard another. I'm gonna take pleasure in beating this jocky girl's butt.

I clenched my finger around the handle and took a deep breath, I charged and screamed at her.

_"LEEEEEERRRROOOYYYY JEEEEEKKIIINNNSSSS!" _

I know, it wasn't a good battle cry but it was which kinda surprised Annabeth. I smiled as I swung my weapon as which she slid under it and dodged it while pulling out a knife from her boot which surprised me but I shook it off as I jumped back a few feet before smirking at her. She charged at me which I sidestepped and kicked her legs which she stumbled before falling towards the ground, face-planting. I slammed my foot towards her back as a couple people winced in sympathy. I raising my frying pan in the air before a shout ran through the air, making me stumble before regaining my balance on Annabeth's body.

"STOP!" A voice yelled, cutting through the air as I dropped my pan in surprise which fell and landed onto her hand. Luke ran towards us, his hair flying through the air as he stopping in front of us.

"What's going on here?" He asked, raising an eyebrow, slightly panting from the running. I grabbed my frying pan and stuffed it into my backpack before turning towards him with sheepish fake smile and pulling Annabeth up who had a dazed look in her eyes as I took her knife and gently stuffed it in her boot.

"Nothing, just a little rough-housing here with my new best friend." I said in a innocent voice as I stepped on Annabeth's feet which made her head snap back up and she nodded in anticipation before a blush grazed her cheeks.

"Y-y-y-es-s L-l-uk-ke." She stammered as I nudged her and had a big wide smile on face which is fake because on the inside, I'm totally rolling on the floor, laughing like a mad man. I dragged Annabeth towards the stalls as I slammed the door open to get a face-full wall of water, I really hope it's not toilet water.

Annabeth then slid down to her knees and coughed up some water as I stood there confused with not a drip of water on me, I had a circle of dry grass around me while the rest is muddy and wet. I felt the coldness of the water but my clothes weren't wet. Clarisse and her goons went sliding down the floor into the grass which made me laugh out loud which increased into cackling. I coughed before looking to see Percy stumbling towards me, crashing into my arms which I helped him as he stood up and walked towards Clarisse with a smirk on his lips.

I followed him as I saw Clarisse and her friends were sprawled in the mud, and a bunch of other campers had gathered around to gawk. Clarisse's hair was flattened across her face. Her camouflage jacket was sopping wet and she smelled like sewage which suits her personality. She gave Percy a look of absolute hatred. "You are dead, new boy. You are totally dead."

I snorted, Well you have to get through me to get to him, he said, "You want to gargle with toilet water again, Clarisse? Close your mouth."

I laughed at his joke before settling down with a few giggles escaping my lips.

"You deserve that toilet water because it's makes your mouth smells like flowers, RETARD YOU GOT OWNED BY THE JACKSONS!" I yelled at her which made her face red with anger. Her friends had to hold her back. They dragged her toward cabin five, while the other campers made way to avoid her flailing feet.

Annabeth stared at Percy and I. I couldn't tell whether she was just grossed out or angry at me for embarrassing her in front of all of the people.

"What?" We demanded. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking," she said, "that I want both of you on my team for capture the flag."

I face palmed. "Really..." I muttered as Percy snickered at me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that's a wrap. sorry for the major cussing but I had to do it because it's to express her anger and show it **

**1. I had a teacher like that in my school and he was a load of fun plus he's a history teacher and his last name is real okay so he isn't made up**

**2. Remember this one?**

_"Yes, very wild partiers centaurs, I heard." I mumbled under my breath, imagining centaurs wearing sombreros and stuffing tacos in their mouthes while dancing on the dance floor which lifted my spirits up._

**I got this idea from this: LSHIDMTWWASWDOTDF =Laughing so hard I dropped my taco while wearing a sombrero whilst dancing on the dance floor**


	7. I'm sorry

**A/N: I see you have seen the story being updated and all but I'm sorry to say this story is discontinued...I know most people would uh...I don't know but ever since the review in January, I was hurt and all and I didn't know I broken the rules...I was so foolish, I was just a naive little girl and with foolish hopes and dreams...It just shattered, I had to take a break and so I left...I'm sorry but I wondered and I wanted to reply to that guy or girl, what about the Reading the books stories, what about that but It would be useless...So I'm giving up on this story, people can adopt it and all but I still think it wouldn't be the same because some of traits Andie has, it can't be copied because...just because...So I declare this abandoned**

**This story had a nice run but it ended too short**


End file.
